Insanity for two
by Amrei
Summary: Ginny und Harry, Hermine und Ron, sie alle hatten ihre Geschichte, das hier ist die von Astoria und Draco.
1. Chapter 1

· Insanity for two

1. Kapitel

„Huh."

Draco seufzte genervt, als er die letzte Seite von„Quidditch Today" umblätterte. Nun schon zum dritten Mal.

Warum gab es in Wartezimmern denn auch immer nur Frauenzeitschriften?

Also, was sollte er tun? „Quidditch Today" nunmehr zum vierten Mal lesen, oder war er verzweifelt genug für die Frauenmagazine?

Mit einem Seitenblick auf den Leitartikel der Q.T. („Ginevra Weasley- neues Quidditchwunder- und ihre Beziehung zu Harry Potter!) wandte er sich dem Stapel Zeitschriften auf dem Beistelltisch in der Mitte des Raumes zu.

Außer ihm war keine Menschenseele weit und breit, also demnach...

Mal sehen, was es da so schönes gab...

Ganz oben auf lag die neueste Ausgabe von „Social Affairs", die er schon im Begriff war zu nehmen, als ihm das Logo von B.Elfe.R aus einer Ecke des Titelblattes entgegenblitzte.

So weit kam es noch! Nachher würde er noch damit anfangen seinen Dreck hinter sich selbst wegzuräumen! Ha!

Schnaubend arbeitete er sich eine Zeitschrift weiter vor... und sah sich einem Foto von Harry Potter entgegen, der ihn verlegen und mit offenem Hemd vom Cover der „Playwitch" entgegenschaute.

„Ewh!"

Mit spitzen Fingern drehte er die Zeitschrift so um, dass das Cover zur Tischplatte hin lag und legte die Zeitschrift _ganz_ unten in den Stapel.

Bevor er _das_ las, würde er sich selbst einen_ Avada Kedavra_ verpassen.

Unter Umständen sogar, bevor er noch einmal mit diesem Titelbild konfrontiert wurde.

Was machte _so eine_ Zeitschrift eigentlich hier? Die könnten Kinder finden!

Dieses Mal weitaus vorsichtiger schielte Draco auf die nächste Zeitschrift.

Kein halbnackter Potter weit und breit.

Erleichtert ausatmend begutachtete Draco die „Witch's Weekly". Alljährliche Top 10 der begehrtesten Junggesellen ab Seite 13.

Huh, da könnte er wohl einmal reinschauen...

So in seine Lektüre vertieft bemerkte er erst, dass jemand reingekommen war, als ein helles Lachen von der Tür her zu hören war.

Damit hätte er eigentlich rechnen sollen. Nachdem er gerade erfahren hatte, dass er die Nummer eins der diesjährigen Liste war _musste_ ja praktisch etwas schlechtes als Ausgleich passieren.

„Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht!"

Mit regelrecht resigniert schmerzhaft verzogenem Gesicht schaute Draco zu dem Mädchen, das sich scheinbar so langsam wieder zu fangen schien und sich so offenbar endlich in der Lage sah ihren Umhang von der Garderobe zu nehmen.

-Moment einmal...

„Kenne ich dich irgendwoher?"

Sie schaute ihn spöttisch grinsend an, woraufhin Draco zumindest schon einmal Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw ausschloss.

Huh, wenn er schon einmal dabei war, kein Gryffindor hatte eine so sarkastische Ader, die stark genug ausgeprägt war um sich ein so perfektioniert vor Spott triefendes Grinsen zu erarbeiten.

Also schon einmal eine Slytherin...

Immer noch erheitert faltete sie ihren Umhang über ihren Arm und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben ihm nieder.

„Will da etwa jemand vom Thema ablenken?

Draco Malfoy-geheimer Anhänger der „Witch's Weekly" !"

Sie schaute ihn wieder mit diesem überheblichen Grinsen an, das er irgendwoher ganz genau kannte- Kinn hoch, Nase leicht gekräuselt...

Er schnaubte und entschied sich gegen seine von Slytherin geprägten Grundsätze für die Wahrheit.

Was sprach gegen ein bisschen Abwechslung hier und da?

„Nachdem ich „Quidditch Today" zum gefühlt zehnten mal gelesen habe, sah ich mich gezwungen dann doch etwas anderes zu lesen, und da ich _nun wirklich_ nicht verzweifelt genug für die „Playwitch" war,", er warf einen angewiderten Blick auf den Zeitschriftenhaufen, unter dem eine Ecke der unseligen Zeitschrift hervorlugte und setzte ein gemurmeltes „Und werde ich hoffentlich auch niemals sein!" hinzu, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Außerdem hätte ich sonst vermutlich auch nicht mitbekommen, dass ich den ersten Platz der diesjährigen Junggesellen Auflistung gemacht habe, _obwohl_ die eine Null bei unserem geschätzten Familienvermögen vergessen haben _und_ das Foto gar nicht _so_ umwerfend ist."

Angesichts von so viel unverhohlenem Selbstbewusstsein verzog sie nur kurz den Mund, bevor sie sich interessiert die „Playwitch" unter dem Zeitschriftenhaufen hervorangelte und mit schiefgelegtem Kopf das Titelbild begutachtete.

„Da sieht man einmal wieder die absoluten Vorzüge von Quidditch...

Wie auch immer, ich denke, du wirst schon ohne bleibende Schäden davonkommen. Sieh es so, selbst wenn, dürftest du ja gleich sowieso deinen Termin bei dem Kopfheiler haben, da hat sich der Weg wenigstens gelohnt.

Und sei einmal ehrlich, was dich am meisten ärgert ist doch _eigentlich_, dass sie _dich_ nicht gefragt haben, ob du es machen willst."

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

Ärgerlich verzog er das Gesicht.

„Nur damit du es weißt, ich _habe_ schon eine ganze Reihe Anfragen der „Playwitch" bekommen. Und..."

Er blinzelte kurz.

Langes, hellblondes Haar, Slytherin, ein Umhang von _Noir de Nuit_, einer führenden -und daher auch dementsprechend teuren- Designermarke und dieses ganz spezielle Grinsen...

„Greengrass! Du bist Daphnes kleine Schwester, -"

Er hielt kurz inne.

„Wie war dein Name noch einmal?"

Sie schaute ihn kurz enttäuscht an und zog ihren Umhang über.

„Mach dir nichts draus, an den erinnert sich _nie_ jemand. Sei froh, dass du ein Einzelkind bist.", bemerkte sie frustriert. Höchst konzentriert musterte er sie.

„Eva?"

Sie knöpfte ihren umhang zu und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Ilena?"

Sie schenkte ihm ein mitleidiges Lächeln.

„Evelyn?"

„Tschüß Draco, war schön dich einmal wieder zu treffen."

„Eiblynn?"

Sie zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Amrei?", rief er ihr als letzten Versuch hinterher.

Draco schlenderte durch den Garten und begutachtete die Bäume und Sträucher, die in d er Sonne grün leuchteten.

Sein kopfheiler hatte ihm bei ihrer ersten Sitzung empfohlen, sich ein neues Hobby zu suchen , um nicht mehr so viel vor sich hin zu brüten. Da Draco bezweifelte, dass er allzu viel therapeutischen Nutzen in einem ehemaligen Slytherins würdigen Tätigkeiten, wie Gift mischen (Dieser Kleingeist von einem Therapeuten! Das war durchaus Stress abbauend, wenn man während der Zubereitung an die Person denkt, die dumm genug war sein Ungnade auf sich zu ziehen.) und dunklen Gottheiten Jungfrauen zu opfern (An die Hufflepuffs unter euch: kein Grund zum Hyperventilieren, das war _ein Scherz_!) sehen würde hatte Draco sich der Gartenarbeit zu gewandt (Hey, hattet ihr Kräuterkunde in der siebten? Es gibt verdammt bösartige Pflanzen, also lacht nicht!).

_Rosmarien, Bluteiche, Rosen..._

Das schlimmste war, dass dieser Schmierenpädagoge auch noch Recht behalten hatte.

Andererseits durfte man für 50 Galeonen die Sitzung auch einen gewissen Erfolg erwarten!

_Bösartige Silberpfeilchen, Rosmarien, Aster..._

-Draco blieb abrupt stehen. Moment einmal,_ Aster?!_

Er hatte es!

„Astoria!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Draco starrte verbissen in seinen Tee und trieb den verzauberten Löffel mit Stichen seiner Kuchengabel dazu an schneller umzurühren. Vor allem, war er allerdings bestrebt, den Teil des Gespräches auszublenden, in dem seine Mutter ihm die verschiedensten „absolut reizenden" –und vor allem _alleinstehenden_- jungen Hexen anpries. Was allerdings recht ermüdend war, da sie das Thema angeschnitten hatte, als er gerade erst mit einem Fuß durch die Tür war und es nicht so aussah, als würde sie ihm irgendwann in näherer Zukunft müde werden.

Nachdem er nun mehr schon über drei Stunden lang Empfehlungen hatte über sich ergehen lassen fragte er sich allerdings so langsam, woher seine Mutter so genau über diese ganzen Mädchen und den Stand ihrer momentanen Beziehungen bescheid wusste...

Alles in allem also genau so, wie bei den meisten anderen Gelegenheiten, bei denen seine Mutter ihn nötigte mit ihr Kaffee zu trinken und „einfach nur zu reden" während sich sein Vater entschuldigte und Zaubererpoker spielen ging, denn wie er so schön zu sagen pflegte: „So sehr ich deine Mutter auch liebe, das kannst du dir alleine antun. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde sie sich durch irgendetwas davon abbringen lassen.(Patentiertes Malfoy-Grinsen hier einsetzen)"

Draco überlegte gerade, ob er es wagen konnte sich ein Stück Kuchen zu nehmen, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit _noch mehr_ als schon ohnehin auf sich zu ziehen, als Narzissa ihn mit geschürzten Lippen anschaute.

„Draco, Liebling, hast du auch nur bei einem Wort, das ich in der letzten halben Stunde gesagt habe zugehört?" fragte sie in dem missbilligenden Tonfall, den sie ihm schon hatte zuteil werden lassen, als er als kleiner Junge ihren Zauberstab stibitzt hatte, um ein paar Zaubersprüche auszuprobieren. Er hatte es auch einmal mit dem Zauberstab seines Vaters probiert, hatte bei dieser Gelegenheit allerdings zu seinem Leidwesen feststellen müssen, dass dieser einen Verbrennungszauber auf eben jenen gelegt hatte, um ihn vor unbefugtem Benutzen zu schützen. Kein schönes Erlebnis.

„Huh, etwas über ein Abendessen bei den... Grellings?"

Da konnte man einmal sehen, wozu „jahrelanges „McGonagall explodiert" während Verwandlung unter dem Tisch Spielens und trotzdem noch so weit zu Hörens, dass man die Fragen, die einem gestellt wurden, um die eigene Unaufmerksamkeit zu entlarven" doch gut war...

Und Theodor hatte ernsthaft behauptet, sie würden besser daran tun aufzupassen.

_Pah!_

Wenn er seine Mutter ansah, die immer noch nicht wirklich überzeugt aussah, war er allerdings vielleicht etwas aus der Übung.

Zu seinem Glück schien diese allerdings zu dem Schluss gekommen zu ein, dass es für ihre allgemeine Stimmungslage vermutlich besser wäre es zu vergessen und schob ihm, statt darauf näher einzugehen, lieber die Platte mit dem Kuchen hin.

„Nein, Schatz, nicht bei den _Grellings_, sondern bei den_ Greengrasses_. Es werden ziemlich viele Leute da sein, zu schade, dass Daphne schon vergeben ist, so ein liebes Mädchen..."

Sie seufzte, vermutlich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ihr Sohn so, wie es aussah ein ganzes Stück zu Dickköpfig war, um in näherer Zukunft Hoffnung auf eine Schwiegertochter, geschweige denn Enkelkinder, zu rechtfertigen, und schenkte ihm einen Blick der deutlich sagte, dass sie ihn persönlich für diesen Missstand verantwortlich machte.

„Kommst du freiwillig mit, oder muss ich dich wie üblich mehr oder minder dazu zwingen?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Nicht, dass er da jemanden treffen wollte, aber...

„Warum nicht?"

Den misstrauischen Blick Narzissas übersah er wohlweißlich und widmete sich dem vor ihm stehenden Kuchen.

Seufzend ließ er sich noch etwas tiefer in das Sofa sinken.

_Warum_ war er noch einmal mitgekommen?

Und wenn er es schon unbedingt tun musste, warum bei Merlins rosa Plüschpantoffeln war er zu Slytherin noch eins nicht sicher gegangen, dass Pansy nicht da war?

Es war ja nicht so, dass Pansy nicht... nett war -soweit ein Slytherin das sein konnte, ohne seinen Ruf zu verlieren, versteht sich- , aber sie neigte unvorteilhafterweise dazu zu klammern – da machte er sich schon etwa seit Mitte seines sechsten Schuljahres nichts mehr vor - und einem bei Zeiten so einfach nur auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Wie konnte eine einzige Person aber auch so unempfänglich gegenüber dem Wort ‚Nein' sein?

Die Tatsache, dass er in ihr einmal mehr als einen Freund gesehen hatte, schob er im Nachhinein vor allem auf Feierwhisky in einem absolut falschem Moment. Und nicht zuletzt auch auf die Tatsache, dass er gegen die Überzeugung des Durchschnittsgryffindor, doch nicht so ein Bastard war, dass er einen seiner besten Freunde einfach so abservieren konnte.

Verstohlen schaute er von seinem Sofa durch den Raum, der mit Hexen und Zauberern vollgestopft war, die sich lauthals unterhaltend zwischen dem Buffet, diversen Sitzgelegenheiten und den, Familienerbstücken, welche genauesten Untersuchungen ausgesetzt wurden, über die dunklen Dielen hin und her schlenderten.

Keine Pansy weit und breit, so weit, so gut...

Allerdings hieß das auch, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie war und ihr daher auch nicht ausweichen konnte.

Draco konnte gerade noch ein Aufkeuchen unterdrücken („Zeige keine Schwäche!", Malfoy-Familiencodex, Regel 372, gleich nach „Kleine Kinder sind nur jeden zweiten Vollmond zum Frühstück zu essen."

Also wirklich Leute, zügelte eure Fantasie und interpretiert nichts in Gesten, die nichts zu sagen haben. Nicht I_überlall/I_ sind Leichen zu finden, selbst bei einem Malfoy), als er sich selbst für seine Verhältnisse ausgesprochen blass dahin umwandte, wo sich nur Sekunden zuvor jemand neben ihm auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte.

Seine Stimmung besserte sich allerdings unwillkürlich, als er nicht Pansy, sondern ein ungemein hübscheres hellblondes Mädchen sah, das ihn spöttisch anlächelte.

„Hast du etwa jemand anderes erwartet?" fragte Astoria unschuldig. „Du siehst so blass aus."

Er schnaubte.

„Nein, ich sitze nur hier hinten, weil ich die _Horden von Hexen_, die mich sonst belagern würden, vermeiden will."

„Huh, da warst du wohl nicht der einzige, der die _Witch's Weekly _gelesen hat, hm?", fragte sie schief grinsend, während sie sich geistesabwesend ein Glas Elfenwein von dem Tablett eines vorbeieilenden Hauselfens nahm.

„Aber keine Sorge, Pansy ist vor ungefähr zehn Minuten mit Theodor Nott in Richtung Rosengärten verschwunden, es besteht also keine größere Gefahr für dich."

Draco verzog das Gesicht. War er wirklich _so_ leicht zu durchschauen?

Na ja, zumindest würde Pansy vermutlich nicht so schnell wieder auftauchen und selbst wenn wäre sie dann wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wirklich sein Problem.

Dann konnte er ja ohne schlechtes Gewissen zum Smalltalk zukommen, ohne sich Sorgen über dieses Problem machen zu müssen und dann zu einer anderen, zwar weniger bedeutenden, dafür allerdings sehr viel interessanteren Frage brachte...

Huh, besser erst einmal der Smalltalk.

„Darfst du _das da_ in der Öffentlichkeit überhaupt schon trinken?" fragte er sie mit einer fahrigen Geste in die ungefähre Richtung ihres Weinglases, was ihm einen mitleidigen Blick ihrerseits einbrachte.

„Ich bin zwei Jahre jünger als Daphne. _Natürlich_ bin ich schon siebzehn.

Aber zu einem anderen Thema, wie steht es mit der Namensfrage, schon darauf gekommen? Deine letzten Versuche waren ja recht armselig."

Er schaute sie betont gekränkt an.

„Also wirklich Astoria, traust du mir denn gar nichts zu?"

Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Wein.

„Zumindest in dieser Beziehung nicht. Hast du Daphne gefragt, oder in eurem Jahrbuch nachgekuckt? Soweit ich weiß bin ich da bei Daphne unter ‚Geschwister' aufgeführt."

Wieder ein Mal war es an Draco ernsthaft gekränkt zu gucken und dieses Mal spielte Draco den gekränkten Blick nicht.

„Weder noch, ich bin selbst darauf gekommen."

Sie lächelte und erhob sich.

„Na dann, gut zu wissen. Ich werde dann mal, meine Mutter scheint leicht gestresst, seit Daphne _auf mysteriöse Weise _verschwunden ist."

Sie war schon im Begriff zu gehen, als er sie am Arm festhielt.

Da war immerhin nach, wie vor eine Frage, die er ihr stellen wollte.

„Was ich mich schon länger frage, was hast _du _eigentlich bei dem Kopfheiler gemacht?"

Mit einem schiefen Lächeln machte sie sich los.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du das selbst herausfinden würdest?"

Sie drehte sich um und ließ einen deutlich verdutzten Draco zurück.


	3. Chapter 3

·

Kapitel 3

Draco atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er statt nach links, zum Ausgang, nach rechts, in ein Nebengebäude, in Richtung „Psychologische Betreuung" einbog.  
_Warum_ genau tat er das hier noch einmal?  
Ach ja, genau, weil er aus irgendeinem, ihm nicht erschließbaren Grund, nicht anders konnte.  
Er musste einfach herausfinden, was hinter der ganzen Geschichte mit Astoria Greengrass steckte.  
Resigniert schüttelte er den Kopf, als er aus dem Flügel mit den Konferenzräumen hinaus in die psychisch orientierte Station des St. Mungo trat.  
Das was ihm an der Sache so missfiel, war vielmehr die Tatsache, dass er sich gezwungen sah, im Namen der Aufklärung bezüglich Astoria, nach der Aufsichtsratssitzung des Hospitals, bis zur psychischen Abteilung durchzuschlagen, nur um zu hoffen dort niemandem anzutreffen und so _eine kleine Chance_ zu haben einen Blick auf ihre Akte werfen zu können. Dabei hatte er ja eigentlich schon alleine nach der Aufsichtsratssitzung genug, an der er als großzügiger Sponsor immer mehr, oder was allerdings weitaus öfter vorkam, minder interessiert teilnahm.  
Dabei hatte er normalerweise schon nach der Aufsichtsratssitzung genug, an der er als Sponsor regelmäßig teilnehmen musste.  
Nun ja, so weit so gut. Immerhin war ihm bisher nur ein übermüdeter Assistenzheiler entgegengekommen, der so wie er aussah gerade auf der verzweifelten Suche nach Kaffe war.  
Würde er nicht gerade selbst in Selbstmitleid schwelgen hätte er ihn fast bedauert.  
Normalerweise würde _er_ just in diesem Moment nämlich mit einem guten Buch und eventuell einer Flasche Elfenwein in seinem Lieblingssessel direkt vor dem Kamin in der Bibliothek, zu Hause, in seinem Anwesend sitzen und es sich gut gehen lassen.  
-_Aber nein_, da musste ihm seine Sturheit ja wieder einmal einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen.  
Ruhig Blut, Draco, positive Gedanken!  
Nur noch zwei mal abbiegen und er hätte sein Ziel, die Verwaltung der Kopfheiler, erreicht.  
-und auch nur noch wenige Meter, die ihn von seinem Sessel trennten.  
Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und blieb kurz am Heilerzimmer stehen, um sicherzugehen, dass keiner unerwarteter Weise unterwegs war (War keiner, wenn man die Tatsache sah, dass es sich sämtliche sechs Heiler der Nachtschicht auf dem Boden bequem gemacht hatten, um Zaubererpoker zu spielen. Wofür wurden die eigentlich bezahlt? Er hätte ein ernsthaftes Wörtchen mit dem Stationsheiler gewechselt, hätte er in diesem Fall nicht erklären müssen, wie er zu dieser Einsicht gekommen war...) und sprintete an der angelehnten Tür vorbei, bis vor die –Merlin sei dank nicht abgeschlossene- Tür der Verwaltung.  
Fahrig strich Draco sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn –ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er wirklich nervös war.  
Er war nur froh, dass diese Macke in seinem sonst relativ weitgehend perfektionierten Pokerface bisher noch niemanden aufgefallen war.  
Seufzend trat er in den mit Aktenschränken vollgestellten Raum.  
Schnell rein, Akte begutachten, schnell wieder raus, schien angesichts der bis zur Decke reichenden Schränke kein allzu muggelsicherer Plan mehr.  
Wie er befürchtete nicht zum letzten Mal an diesem Tag, fragte Draco sich, warum er sich das hier wirklich antat, als er sich an dem ersten Schrank mit der Beschriftung „G" zuschaffen machte.

Eineinhalb Stunden und zahlreiche farbenfrohe Flüche gegen die Person, die die Akten „geordnet" hatte und augenscheinlich nicht allzu viel von alphabetischer Ordnung innerhalb der einzelnen Buchstaben hielt, hatte Draco endlich die Akte in seinen Händen.  
Er war _so kurz_ vor der Lösung des Rätsels.  
Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln überflog er sie Patientenbeschreibung.  
Name:... _Als ob das nicht schon klar gewesen wäre, nachdem man die Beschriftung der Mappe gesehen hatte._  
Alter: 17... _Gut zu wissen, jetzt allerdings nicht weiter relevant._  
Wohnort:... _Kommt endlich zum Punkt!_  
Diagnose:...  
Draco schnaubte angesichts des ihm vollkommen nichtssagenden, da in Latein verfassten, Krankheitsnamens.  
Das wäre ja auch einfach _zu schön_ gewesen.  
Frustriert notierte er sich das lateinische Kürzel auf der Rückseite einer Rechnung und legte die Akte zurück.  
Das würde er bei Gelegenheit noch einmal nachschlagen, denn zumindest für den Moment wollte er nur noch nach Hause in sein schönes, warmes Bett.

+  
„Draco!"  
Etwas Unverständliches murmelnd zog dieser sich sein Kissen über das Gesicht.  
Wer immer das auch war sollte gefälligst später, zu einer nicht so gottlosen frühen Stunde wiederkommen. Er war einfach nur so müde...  
Der Besucher schien die Angelegenheit zu seinem Leidwesen etwas anders zu sehen, da er dem Krachen der Türen nach zu urteilen, die Zimmer den Flur entlang nach ihm durchsuchte.  
Nur noch fünf Minuten! Mehr wollte er doch gar nicht, nur noch fünf Minuten Ruhe...  
Seine Gebete schienen jedoch nicht erhört worden zu sein, da die Tür aufgeschlagen wurde und ein spöttisches Lachen aus der Richtung der Tür zu hören war.  
„Also wirklich Draco, nachdem wir sechs Jahre in dem selben Schlafsaal geschlafen haben, ist mir so langsam schon klar, dass du kein Morgenmensch bist, aber _das da_ geht doch einwenig zu weit."  
Draco stöhnte auf, als sein angeblich bester Freund seine sadistische Ader noch ein wenig mehr auslebte und die Gardienen aufzog und drückte sein Kissen noch ein wenig fester auf sein Gesicht.  
„Blaise, was bei Merlin machst du hier –mach die verdammten Gardienen wieder zu!- und wie bist du überhaupt hier reingekommen -ich warne dich, mach sie wieder zu!- ?" knurrte er unter seinem Kissen, an seinen Freund gewandt, hervor.  
Dieser stellte sich allerdings nur ungerührt an das Bett –so wie Draco ihn kannte mit seinem berühmten hämischen Grinsen-, bevor er sich dazu bringen konnte den mittlerweile ziemlich angenervten Draco in den Grund seines Kommens einzuweihen.  
„Wer soll mich schon reingelassen haben? _Deine Hauselfe_ natürlich." Antwortete er in einem Tonfall, den man wohl bei einem dreijährigen Kind für angemessen gehalten hätte.  
Draco verzog das Gesicht, als Blaise fortfuhr.  
Da hatte jemand ja richtig Spaß...  
„Also," setzte er wieder an „wie sieht es mit deinem Plänen für's Wochenende aus?  
Daphne hat mich zu sich eingeladen und vorgeschlagen die Einladung auf dich auszuweiten, mein Gesellschaften hassender Freund.  
Tracy sollte auch da sein und Theo auch, sollte er nicht zu sehr _mit anderen Sachen_ beschäftigt sein.  
Vielleicht würdest du dich ja sogar bereit erklären Astoria bei ihrem Arithmantik-Kram zu helfen, du bist immerhin eine der wenigen Personen, die ich kenne, die diesen Kram ernsthaft verstanden haben."  
Draco spähte unter seinem Kissen hervor.  
Das war ja fast zu gut, um wahr zu sein.  
Apropos...  
„Daphne? Da spricht nicht eventuell die Person, die letztens etwa gleichzeitig mit ihr auf ‚mysteriöse Weise' verschwunden war?"  
Blaise lachte auf und klatschte in die Hände, woraufhin eine apathisch dreinschauende Hauselfe erschien.  
„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage.  
Milly, ich denke dein Meister könnte jetzt einen Kaffee vertragen."


	4. Chapter 4

·

Kapitel 5

Blaise hatte einmal wieder in sämtlichen Punkten Recht behalten, ein Umstand, den Draco, ebenfalls wie mittlerweile üblich, nur noch resigniert wahr nahm.

Als er und Blaise, nachdem sie zusammen nach Herfordshire appariert waren und nunmehr in dem, in der Zwischenzeit von Mr. Und Mrs. Greengrass für ein Wochenende in Griechenland anlässlich einer verspäteten Hochzeitstagsfeier verlassen, Manor angekommen waren und von einem Hauselfen in den Salon gelotst worden waren blickte ihnen nämlich die komplette, von Blaise genannte, Gästeliste entgegen.

Tracy, Theodor und Daphne... Da fehlten nur noch Pansy, sowie Crabbe und Goyle und alle Slytherins ihres ehemaligen Jahrganges wären versammelt gewesen.

Vor dem Teetisch, der anstelle der normalerweise dort drapierten Tafel, merkwürdig verloren in dem großen Raum wirkte, stand Daphne, bei ihrem Eintreten, lächelnd auf.

„Ihr seid wieder einmal die Letzten. Da hat es wohl jemand nicht so mit der Pünktlichkeit, hm?"

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen winkte sie sie zu sich hinüber an den Tisch und setzte sich vorsichtig wieder hin, immer mit einem Auge auf ihre neue dunkelgrüne Robe- _Noir de Nuit_, neueste Kollektion, 175 Galeonen.

Draco verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht. Das kam davon, wenn seine Mutter ihn regelmäßig zwang mit ihr einkaufen zu gehen.

Manchmal hatte er wirklich den Eindruck, dass seine Mutter von Zeit zu Zeit nur zu gerne vergaß, dass sie einen Sohn und keine Tochter hatte...

Jemand wedelte mit seiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Erde an Draco, bist du noch da?" fragte Tracy, bei der Draco sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern konnte, wie sie von ihrem Platz da hingekommen war, wo sie jetzt gerade stand.

„Erde an...was?" Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn "Was soll das denn bitte heißen?"

„Das ist ein Muggel-Sprich..." Resigniert schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ach vergiss es."

Mit einer einladenden Geste auf den freien Stuhl, neben dem ihren setzte sie sich wieder hin.

„Ich denke jawohl nicht, dass du dir hier den ganzen Tag die Beine in den Bauch stehen willst. Kekse?"

Draco ließ sich neben der Schwarzhaarigen nieder und langte in die dargebotene Schüssel mit Schokoladenkeksen.

„Und wie geht es dir so, Tracy?" fragte er, während er gleich noch einen der erfahrungsgemäß gleichwohl leckeren, wie auch schnell vergriffenen Kekse nahm.

„Ich habe gehört, dass es bei „_Quidditch Today" _ganz gut für dich läuft? Dein eigener Bericht über die _fabelhafte_ Freundin des _noch viel fabelhafteren_ Jungen-der-einfach-nicht-sterben-wollte, heroischer Retter der gesamten magischen Welt."

Tracy rollte schnaubend mit den stechend grünen Augen.

„Ja, _welche Ehre. _So langsam geht es mit dieser Zeitschrift wirklich bergab. Außerdem arbeitet man sich kaputt."

Seufzend strich sie sich eine dunkle Strähne aus dem Gesicht und schob sie wieder hinter das Klämmerchen, dem sie entkommen war.

„Aber auch das wäre vermutlich auch noch irgendwie zu verkraften, würde es wenigstens vernünftig bezahlt werden."

Auf ihrer anderen Seite schaute Theodor von dem Buch auf, das halbaufgeschlagen in dem Regal neben seinem Platz lag und dessen Klappentext er gerade studiert hatte.

„Was würdest du von einer Stelle bei der Hexenwoche halten? Soweit ich gehört habe haben die gerade eine ihrer Kolumnistinnen wegen dieser Quidditchwetten-Geschichte gefeuert- Obwohl die ja wirklich ziemlich dumm war sich erwischen zu lassen.

Die Leiterin der Personalabteilung ist meine Cousine, vielleicht kann ich ja einmal mit ihr reden."

Sprachlos starrte Tracy ihn an, bevor sich ihre fassungslose Miene langsam zuerst immer weiter aufhellte und dann in ein Lächeln verwandelte.

„Theo, du bist ein Genie!"

Blaise lachte neben Daphne auf der anderen Seite des Tisches angesichts solcher Glückseeligkeit kurz auf, bevor er sich an Theodor wandte.

„Nachdem die Jungfrau in Nöten jetzt erst einmal gerettet ist," eine huldvolle Geste in Richtung Tracy, die mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn scheinbar schon darüber nachdachte, wie man ihren Lebenslauf in einer Bewerbung möglichst positiv darstellen konnte „mir hat da eine Eule etwas von dir und Pansy gezwitschert..."

Theodor schaute ihn über den Rand seiner Lesebrille hinweg mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Und?"

Blaise schaute seinerseits grinsend zurück.

„Was soll hier „_und_" heißen? Wir wollen sämtliche kleine Details wissen!"

Draco verzog das Gesicht.

„Nein, das wollen wir _nicht_." _Definitiv nicht..._

Der dunkelhaarige schenkte ihm einen missbilligenden Blick.

„Doch, das wollen wir sehr wohl."

Bevor Draco darauf noch etwas erwidern konnte huschte eine hellhaarige Figur an ihm vorbei und fischte sich das Buch, welches Theodor gerade noch studiert hatte aus dem Regal und wollte schon auf dem Absatz umdrehen, als Daphne sie am Arm fasste.

„Tori, warum setzt du dich nicht zu uns?" fragte sie ihre Schwester in einem freundlichen, ganz und gar unbefangenen Ton, der einfach nicht zu ihrem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck passen wollte."

Astoria schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es sind _deine_ Freunde. Ich gehe etwas lesen."

Daphne musterte skeptisch das Buch, das ihre Schwester an sich gedrückt hielt.

„‚_Das große Schlaftränke-Almanach'_?"

Astoria warf das lange blonde Haar zurück.

„Ja, _wieso nicht_?" fragte sie bissig und versuchte sich loszumachen, allerdings hatte Daphne augenscheinlich nicht vor so leicht locker zu lassen.

„Wann hast du eigentlich das letzte mal etwas gegessen, du wirst immer dünner..."

Mit einem Ruck zog Astoria ihren Arm zurück und funkelte ihre Schwester an.

„Ich _habe_ normal gegessen und du weiß auch ganz genau, warum ich... Heh, warum fragst du überhaupt noch?"

Daphne fuhr von ihrem Stuhl auf und schaute sie aus zusammengekniffenen dunkelblauen Augen an.

„Weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache, stell dir einmal vor!"

Ihr gegenüber stemmte die Arme in die Seiten.

„Wie schön zu hören, _Mutter_!"

Mit verdächtig nass glitzernden Augen schaute Daphne sie an.

„Wenn Mutter sich gekümmert hätte wäre es ja vielleicht gar nicht dazu gekommen."

Astoria funkelte sie noch einmal an, bevor sie sich einen Keks aus Dracos Privatvorrat nahm.

„Du hast keine Ahnung.

-Den Keks nehme ich allerdings trotzdem."

Sie zog die Mundwinkel etwas hoch und musterte Draco.

„Hallo." murmelte sie und drehte sich auf den Absätzen um und ließ den Raum totenstill zurück.

Mit hängenden Schultern ließ sich Daphne wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen.

Besorgt musterte Blaise sie, bevor er sich an Theodor wandte.

„Also wie war das jetzt mit Pansy?"

Daphne schaute ihn dankbar an, als das Gespräch wieder aufgenommen wurde.

Viele Stunden und ein angeregtes Gespräch, das sich möglichst wenig mit irgendetwas, das auch nur im entferntesten mit Astoria zu tun hatte und möglichst viel mit Pansy befasst hatte, später stieg Draco die, seinem Gefühl nach fünfte Treppe auf dem Weg zu seinem Gästezimmer hoch.

Nachdenklich zog er mit einem Finger im Gehen das Muster auf der Stuckleiste in der Mitte der Korridorwand nach, als er unerwartet mit jemandem zusammenstieß.

„Was bei Merlin...?" Er blinzelte kurz, als er das blonde Mädchen erkannte, das bei dem Zusammenstoß hingefallen war und streckte ihr eine Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Hey, Astoria."

Zögernd ergriff sie seine Hand und ließ sich hochziehen.

„Danke" murmelte sie betreten, augenscheinlich sehr bemüht nicht in seine Richtung zu schauen.

Aber was wäre er auch für ein Malfoy gewesen, hätte er so schnell aufgegeben.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du Nachhilfe in Arithmantik brauchst. Ich könnte dir bei Gelegenheit helfen."

Sie schaute ihn ungläubig an.

„Du...willst mir Nachhilfe geben?"

Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich war zwar nicht der Beste in unserem Jahrgang, aber _so_ schlecht war ich auch nicht!"

Astoria hob abwährend die Hände.

„So meinte ich das nicht, nur...

Du hältst mich nach der Aktion eben nicht für vollkommen geistesgestört?"

Ihrem Blick nach zu schleißen war das für sie immer noch wirklich schwer zu glauben.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

_Nur für verzweifelt..._

„Nein, es hat sich so angehört, als hättest du deine Gründe."

Er runzelte erneut die Stirn.

„-Die du scheinbar allerdings nicht weiter erläutern willst."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, will ich nicht.

Es wäre allerdings nett, wenn du mir helfen könntest."

Sie lächelte ihn noch einmal leicht an und setzte ihren Weg, die ihm entgegengesetzte Richtung des Korridors hinunter, fort.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen zündete Draco mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes die Kerzen an und nahm seinen Umhang aus dem Schrank, wo ihn die Hauselfen nach seinem Eintreffen drapiert hatten und zog einen zerknitterten Pergamentfetzen, auf dem in der einen Ecke noch ein Stück des golden schimmernden Logo des St. Mungo zu erkennen war, hervor.

Langsam fuhr er den wackeligen Schriftzug nach, den er dort wenige Tage zuvor notiert hatte.

_Deprimere, neurotisch_

Wie er den Sinn des Wortes nicht schon früher, auch ohne Lateinkenntnisse, verstehen konnte, konnte er sich nur mit akutem Schlafmangel, zum Zeitpunkt der Entdeckung, erklären.

Jetzt wusste er also schon, was sie hatte, der nächste Schritt war herauszufinden, wie es dazu gekommen war, dummerweise würde sich das wohl ein ganzes Stück schwieriger gestalten, als der letzte Schritt.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Schlaftrunken stieg Draco die letzte Treppe auf seinem Weg zum Frühstückszimmer –und damit auch zu dem hoffentlich möglichst schwarzen Kaffee- hinab.

Warum war dieses Haus auch mit so vielen verwinkelten Gängen und unpraktisch platzierten Treppen ausgestattet worden?

Sowohl sein jetziges Domizil, wie auch Malfoy Manor kamen doch trotz ihrer Größe ganz ausgezeichnet ohne aus.

Er fuhr sich noch einmal durch das vom Schlaf zerzauste Haar, bevor er sie schwere Eichentür vor ihm öffnete. Immerhin wollte er nicht derjenige sein, der der Vorstellung vom perfekten Auftreten eines Malfoys den endgültigen Todesstoß versetzte...

Mit einem verhaltenen Gähnen ließ er sich zwischen Tracy und Blaise am Frühstückstisch nieder und angelte sich mit immer noch halb geschlossenen Augen den Kaffee.

Zu seinem Leidwesen hielt dieser Zustand zeitweiligen Glücks allerdings nicht sonderlich lange vor, da seine... _Freunde_ die Gesamtsituation scheinbar zu lustig fanden, als dass sie ihrer guten Kinderstube entsprechend nichts gesagt hätten.

Schief grinsend hielt Blaise ihm den Brotkorb hin.

„Wieder von den Toten erwacht? Und das schon so früh, es ist noch nicht einmal Mittag."

Bevor Draco sich entscheiden konnte, ob dieses Kommentar besser ignoriert, oder möglichst verächtlich entgegnet würde schaltete sich auch noch Tracy ein.

_...Und das alles schon so früh am morgen._

Mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte sie sein verschlafenes Selbst von oben bis unten, bevor sie sich nunmehr ebenfalls breit grinsend an Blaise wandte.

„Weißt du, da gibt es ein Muggel-Märchen, „Dornröschen", das mir gerade so spontan eingefallen ist. Draco passt ganz gut auf die Prinzessin, ich meine er ist immerhin sogar blond."

Blaise schaute sie, gegen seine sonstige Desinteresse in Sachen Muggel, interessiert an.

„Ach wirklich, worum genau geht es denn da?"

Bevor das Thema sich noch weiter entfalten und ..._gewisse_ Gesprächsteilnehmer noch ernsthaft verletzt werden konnten, schaltete sich Daphne genervt ein.

„Schluss jetzt ihr Beiden, ich denke damit habt ihr Draco schon zur Genüge aufgezogen- und ich toleriere in diesem Haus keine Blondinen-Witze, ist das klar?" Bei dem letzten Teil lächelte sie leicht und warf ihr blondes Haar zurück.

„So ganz nebenbei, hat jemand Lust Karten zu spielen?"

Hatten sie, also wurden sie Hauselfen angewiesen den Tisch „in Merlins Namen schnell" abzuräumen (Dracos Meinung nach war es zumindest um den Kaffe nicht schade. Blümchenkaffee. Urgh) und ein Kartenspiel hervorgeholt.

Während Draco seine Karten begutachtete konnte er allerdings nicht umhin seine Gedanken zu einer ganz anderen Blondine wandern zu lassen.

Er hatte herausgefunden, was sie hatte, was ihn allerdings auch nicht viel schlauer machte, da er, bei Merlin noch mal, keine Ahnung hatte, wie sich eine „neurotische Depression" nun so genau äußerte.

Wenn man den Umstand, dass Daphne verzweifelt genug gewesen war, ihre Schwester vor Publikum auszufragen, um wenigstens _irgendein_ Ergebnis zu erzielen, berücksichtigt, konnte man allerdings davon ausgehen, dass es nichts allzu Gutes war.

Draco schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf. Zumindest _davon_ konnte er wohl ausgehen, auch ohne Fachliteratur zu Rate gezogen zu haben.

Obwohl das wohl gar keine so schlechte Idee wäre. Er sollte sich wohl einmal schlau machen, wo sich so etwas finden ließe...

„Eh...Draco?"

Der angesprochene schaute so plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen verwirrt auf und sah sich vier Personen gegenüber, die ihn über den Tisch hinweg anstarrten.

Verwundert runzelte er die Stirn.

„Ist etwas?"

Tracy schürzte die Lippen.

„Nichts außer der Tatsache, dass du schon geschlagene fünf Minuten auf deine Karten starrst und nichts von dem mitbekommst, was um dich herum passiert."

Sie lächelte kurz. „Ach übrigens, du bist dran, obwohl sich das wohl auch noch weitere fünf Minuten hinausschieben ließe, würde es dir genehmen und zu erzählen, was dich da gerade so beschäftigt hat."

Draco genehme durchaus nicht und machte ihm gleichen Maße schnell, wie auch stumm seinen Zug.

Nachdem Daphne nunmehr das zehnte Spiel in Folge gewonnen hatte, weigerte sich schließlich auch Blaise eine weitere Runde zu spielen, der liebe Frieden hin oder her.

Draco lächelte, als er aufstand und einen Blick in Richtung des Pärchens warf, wo Daphne Blaise gerade verstimmt fragte, ob „die Liebe wohl doch nicht so weit gehe."

Mit einem letzten amüsierten Blick auf die Beiden öffnete er die Tür.

Zumindest war Blaise nicht dumm genug gewesen sich wie Tracy und Theodor zu erkundigen, ob sie sich ganz sicher wäre, ob sie nicht etwa vielleicht doch gemogelt habe. Das hätte er bei näherer Betrachtung wohl doch nicht überlebt.

Mit einem gemeinen kleinen Grinsen in den Mundwinkeln nahm er die erste Treppe zu Astorias –zu allem Überfluss im zweitobersten Geschoss gelegenen- Zimmer in Angriff.

Der Umstand, dass er nach dem Vorkommnis am Anfang des Spiels seine Aufmerksamkeit uneingeschränkt seinen Karten gewidmet hatte, hatte ihn allerdings daran gehindert über den Punkt nachzudenken, der ihn nach, wie vor am meisten beschäftigte:

Warum

interessierte

es

ihn

überhaupt

?!

Natürlich, sie war die Schwester einer seiner Freunde, aber in Anbetracht der ganzen Blutreinheits-Geschichte, an die sich vor dem Ende des zweiten Blutkrieges wirklich alle Reinblütigen penibel gehalten hatten war wohl so ziemlich jeder um ein paar Ecken mit jedem verwandt.

Seine Miene verdüsterte sich, als er am Ende der Treppe in einen kleinen Gang einbog und von dort aus eine weitere Treppe emporstieg während ihm ein unwillkommener Gedanke kam.

Das wäre allerdings auch zu absurd... Er kannte sie doch kaum...

Eine leise und seiner Meinung nach vollkommen ungebetene Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf konnte es allerdings nicht lassen ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass das bisher noch niemanden davon abgehalten hatte sich zu verlieben.

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

Das konnte nicht sein, vor allem, wenn er daran dachte, was ihm das das letzte Mal gebracht hatte.

-Oder besser nicht, sonst sähe er sich hinterher noch gezwungen den ganzen langen Weg noch einmal zurückzustürmen und Theodor zu beschwören die Sache mit Pansy möglichst schnell wieder sein zu lassen. Na ja, das wäre ihr gegenüber wohl nicht sonderlich fair, wenn mal einmal sah, dass es auch _ein bisschen_ sein eigenen Schuld gewesen war, aber zurück zum Thema: Er war definitiv _nicht_ in Astoria Greengrass verliebt, wie faszinierend und –seinem Standpunkt nicht gerade dienlich- hübsch sie auch war.

Mit dieser befriedigenden Überzeugung brachte er den restlichen Weg zu ihrem Zimmer hinter sich.

Als er den langen Flur mit Türen zu beiden Seiten vor sich sah , war er nur froh, sich daran erinnern zu können, dass Daphne einmal erwähnt hatte, dass das Zimmer ihrer Schwester direkt neben ihrem eigenen lag. So der Sucherei verschont, schritt Draco den Korridor hinunter und öffnete eine Tür ganz am Ende.

Astoria saß in ein Buch vertieft an ihrem Schreibtisch und schaute auf, als er das Zimmer betrat. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als sich ihre Miene augenblicklich aufhellte, als sie ihn entdeckte und ihm ein Lächeln schenkte, das ihre Augen Funken Sprühen ließ.

Unwillkürlich wanderten Dracos Gedanken zurück zu seiner vorherigen Feststellung.

„Drachenmist." Murmelte er so leise, dass sie es nicht hören konnte.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Draco saß nun in einem Sessel gegenüber dem Schreibtisch, an dem Astoria ihre Arithmantikaufgaben so gut, wie ihr eben möglich löste.

In einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch, seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Hexe vor ihm auf irgendetwas anderes zu lenken, wenn es auch nur die Auswahl von farbigen Federn auf dem Regal neben ihm wäre oder das Sortiment farbenwechselnder Tinte daneben, fing er gedankenverloren an auf dem Pergament rumzukritzeln, mit dessen Hilfe er Astorias Lösungen auf ihre Richtigkeit überprüfte.

Warum waren es denn auch bei Salazar noch einmal so viele? Er hätte schwören können, dass Professor Vektor, zumindest zu seiner Zeit, noch nicht so mit den Hausaufgaben übertrieben hatte.

Andererseits war er aus naheliegenden Gründen nicht dazu gekommen nach seinem sechsten Schuljahr auch nur an eventuelle Hausaufgaben zu denken...

Er schüttelte verhemmend den Kopf. Das war nun wirklich kein Thema, über das er nachdachte, wenn er es irgendwie vermeiden konnte.

„Draco?"

Aus seinen Gedanken hoch geschreckt schaute er zu Astoria, die sich auf ihrem Stuhl umgedreht hatte und ihn fragend anschaute.

Er legte sein Pergament zur Seite und ging zu ihr hinüber.

„Hast du ein Problem mit den Aufgaben?" fragte er, während er einen Blick auf ihre Aufzeichnungen warf.

Sie nickte und überflog kurz den Zettel vor ihr, bevor sie auf eine Gleichung, deren Lösungsversuche schon mehrfach durchgestrichen waren, deutete.

„Ja, das hier ergibt keinen Sinn, wenn man hier," sie deutete auf den Anfang der Aufgabe „tatsächlich ‚Gwerenyns Gesetze' anwendet geht es hier," sie deutete auf einen Zusatz am Ende der Gleichung „nicht mehr auf."

Sie wandte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihm um.

Draco wurde auf einmal unangenehm bewusst, dass er sich bei ihren Ausführungen gefährlich nahe zu ihr heruntergebeugt hatte, um über ihre Schulter hinweg die Formel betrachten zu können und sich sein Gesicht ein ganzes Stück zu nahe an dem ihrem befand.

Er konnte sich nicht nehmen sie noch einmal eingehend zu betrachten, insbesondere ihre ungewöhnlich dunkelblauen Augen, die ihn mit einem Ausdruck bedachten, den er nicht zu deuten wusste.

Hastig löste er sich von ihrem Anblick und trat einen Schritt zur Seite.

Das kam davon, wenn man sich entschieden zu lange Gedanken über... _Themen_ –oder in diesem Fall wohl eher Personen- machte, bei denen man es definitiv lassen sollte.

Bemüht sie weder noch einmal zu genau anzuschauen, noch ihr wieder so nahe zu kommen, wie zuvor, stellte er sich an die, ihr am entferntesten liegende, Seite des Schreibtisches und deutete auf die Aufgabe.

„Ehm... Da hast du am Anfang einen Fehler gemacht, Es gibt da eine Eselsbrücke: „Nutze zuerst die zweite nie, denn es bricht dir das Knie..."

Zwei Stunden, in einer seinem, Geschmack nach eindeutig zu angespannten Stimmung, später saß Draco in der Bibliothek des Anwesens und hatte so, wie es schien _endlich_ das richtige Buch gefunden.

Ungeduldig schlug Draco „Gar dünkle Erkrankungen des Geistes" auf und überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis in der Hoffnung hier, nach den Enttäuschungen der letzten halben Dutzend Büchern, endlich etwas Brauchbares zu finden.

Man sollte eigentlich denken, dass es einfach war, in einer Bibliothek dieser Größe etwas Brauchbares zu finden, zumal Accarentius Greengrass, der Ururgroßvater der Grenngrasschwester, er möge in Frieden ruhen, den Namenszügen des Besitzers in den psychologisch orientierten Büchern nach zu urteilen einen schwachen Punkt für die Thematik hatte (Wofür sich die Leute interessiert haben, als es noch kein Radio gab, tse...).

Aber nein, alles, was er bisher gefunden hatte war entweder so vage gestaltet gewesen, dass man nichts damit anfangen konnte, oder in solch einem Fachjargon, dass man für die Lektüre eine abgeschlossenes Heilerausbildung benötigte.

Es war aber auch- Stop.

‚Depressionen- Krankheitsbild und Symptome, Seite 1397'

Wer sagte es denn, das hörte sich doch schon einmal sehr gut an.

Mit vor Konzentration gerunzelter Stirn überflog er hektisch das Kapitel, als alles vorhergehende langsam einen Sinn zu machen begann.

Er schaute noch einmal auf die vor ihm aufgeschlagene Seite und fasste das Gelesene für sich noch einmal kurz zusammen.

_Symptome im schlimmsten Fall:_

_-Stimmungseinengung (Verlust von Trauer und Freude)_

_-Antriebshemmung (auch Denkhemmung)_

_-innere Unruhe_

_-Schlafstörungen (Zeigt einen gestörten 24-Stundenrhytmus. Oft fühlt sich der Betroffene im frühen Morgen so schlecht, dass er oder sie nicht mehr schlafen kann. Am späten Nachmittag und Abend geht es ihm dementsprechend besser, bis die depressiven Symptome am späten Abend in voller Stärke zurückkommen.)_

_-übertriebene Sorge um die Zukunft_

_-Minderwertigkeitsgefühle_

_-Hilflosigkeit_

_-soziale Isolation_

_-Hoffnungslosigkeit_

_-übertriebene Schuldgefühle_

_-Müdigkeit_

_-verringerte Konzentrationsfähigkeit _

_-sinnloses Gedankenkreisen (auch ‚Grübelzwang' genannt)_

_-Störung des Zeitempfindens_

_-vermindertes Selbstwertigkeitsgefühl_

_-Vitalstörungen (körperliche Symptome):_

_Appetitlosigkeit_

_Schlafstörungen_

_Gewichtsabnahme_

_Gewichtszunahme (‚Kummerspeck')_

_Knochenschwund_

_Schmerzen in unterschiedlichen Regionen, oft als quälendes Druckgefühl auf der Brust_

_Oftmals starke Kopfschmerzen mit Hang zur Migräne_

Ja, auf einmal ergab alles auf eine eigenartige Art und Weise Sinn...

Seufzend steckte Draco das Buch in seine Tasche.

Anhand der Staubschicht auf dem Band zu urteilen (Irgendwer sollte sich einmal ernsthaft die Hauselfen vornehmen!) würde es wohl in nächster Zeit keinem auffallen, wenn er das Buch mitnehmen würde, also würde auch niemand ungebetene Fragen stellen.

Als er die Hand zurückziehen wollte stieß er mit den Fingerspitzen gegen einen Zettel. Stirnrunzelnd zog Draco den Arithmantikzettel hervor und seufzte, als ihm das, trotz seines mangelnden zeichnerischen Talentes, deutlich erkennbare Gesicht eines Mädchens mit hellem Haar entgegenblickte.

Erneut aufseufzend knüllte er es zusammen und stopfte es in seine Tasche, bevor er die Bibliothek verließ, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

Er dachte entschieden zu viel über sie nach, das stand fest.

Verwundert blickte er zum Ende des dunklen Korridors, den offensichtlich gerade jemand mit einem Licht in Richtung der Treppe zur Dachterrasse durchquerte und sah gerade noch, wie dieser jemand um die Ecke bog und verschwand.

Von einem nur zu willkommenen, da von anderen Gedanken abhaltend, plötzlichen Interesse erfasst stieg er die Treppe, zur Terrasse hinauf.

Im Dunkeln fiel er fast über einen Blumentopf, als er aus dem Treppenhaus stieg.

Warum bei Merlin platzierte jemand so etwas auch so verdammt ungünstig?

Leise fluchend trat er gegen das aufwendig verzierte Stück und sah gerade noch, wie sich eine zierliche Figur mit im Mondlicht golden leuchtendem Haar auf der Terrassenbalustrade niederließ, die Beine in die Tiefe baumelnd.

* * *

Ja, ich weiß gemeiner Cliffhanger, aber ich kann ja schon einmal verraten, dass ich ein großer Fan von Happy-Ends bin, also keine Sorge -


	7. Interlude zu Chapter 6 und Chapter 7

Kapitel 7+ Interlude

Kapitel 7+ Interlude

Interlude zu Kapitel 6:

Überrascht löste sich Astoria von ihrem Buch, –‚Blutmond', kitschig, aber ab und zu brauchte man so etwas als Mädchen auch einfach - als sie hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete

Obwohl sie das in Gedanken gleich wieder zurück nahm, als sie Draco Malfoy in _ihr Zimmer_ treten sah.

_Jetzt_ war sie überrascht.

_Allerdings durchaus nicht negativ_, wie sie nicht umhin kam zu bemerken, als sie ihn ein ganzes Stück zu enthusiastisch anlächelte.

Mit einem innerlichen seufzen biss sie sich möglichst unauffällig auf die Unterlippe.

Das war auch_ überhaupt nicht_ auffällig, schallt sie sich selbst.

Ihm schien es mit der Situation allerdings auch nicht allzu gut zu gehen, als er in einer nicht sonderlich verborgenen, dafür allerdings umso Malfoy-untypischer Unsicherheit zum Reden ansetzte.

„Huh... ich hatte gehört du bräuchtest Arithmantik-Nachhilfe?"

Astoria konnte nicht umhin die Enttäuschung zu bemerken, die diese Frage bei ihr auslöste und hätte sich dafür am liebsten geohrfeigt.

_Was sollte er hier denn sonst wollen?_

Diesen Ausspruch wiederholte sie auch weiterhin, wie ein Mantra, als er sich ihre Aufgaben ansah und sich schließlich bis weitere Fragen auftraten in ihren Sessel niederließ.

Was die Sache mit den verdammten Arithmantikaufgaben nicht gerade einfacher machte.

_Wie sollte sie sich denn darauf konzentrieren, wenn sie das Gefühl nicht losließ, dass er sie direkt hinter ihrem Rücken anschaute?  
Genau, es geht nicht._

_Na ja, da konnte sie genau so gut ihre neu gewonnene Nachhilfe fragen, vor allem, wenn diese Schuld daran war, dass sie momentan noch weniger von Arithmantik verstand, als gewöhnlich._

„Draco?" fragte sie ihr Gegenüber, das wie sie erkannte, nachdem sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl umgedreht hatte, gedankenverloren auf einem Pergament herumkritzelte und sich nebenbei ihre Regal besah.

Ihre ausgesprochen unaufgeräumten und mit eindeutig kitschigen Büchern gefüllten Regale.

_Oh Merlin, womit hatte sie das verdient?_

„Hast du Probleme mit deinen Aufgaben?" fragte Draco nun seinerseits, nachdem er seine Aufmerksamkeit –Merlin sei's gedankt- von ihrer Inneneinrichtung nahm.

Diese zeitweilige Freude hielt allerdings eindeutig zu kurz an.

Genau genommen, bis sie feststellte, wie nahe er mittlerweile bei ich stand- und bis ihr auffiel, dass ‚Blutmond' unter den Notizen hervorschaute, die er gerade begutachtete.

Sie nickte energisch und beugte sich über ihre Notizen, um das Buch möglichst unauffällig vom Tisch fallen zu lassen.

Wie gut, dass sie so viele Probleme mit den Aufgaben hatte, dass sie dieses Schema nicht auffliegen lassen musste, da sie nach der Sucherei keine falsche Aufgabe präsentieren konnte.

Kurzentschlossen zeigte sie auf eine Aufgabe bei der besonders viele Lösungsansätze durchgestrichen waren und versuchte sich angestrengt zu erinnern, was sie hier nicht verstanden hatte.

_Oh nein, so ein verdammt dummer Fehler..._

„Ja, das hier ergibt keinen Sinn, wenn man hier," sie deutete auf den Anfang der Aufgabe „tatsächlich ‚Gwerenyns Gesetze' anwendet geht es hier," sie deutete auf einen Zusatz am Ende der Gleichung „nicht mehr auf."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn wandte sie sich zu ihm um und wurde sich bewusst, dass sich ihr Gesicht entschieden zu nahe bei seinem befand.

Er schaute sie eine Sekunde lang genau an- und trat dann für ihren Geschmack ein ganzes Stück zu hastig zurück.

_Aber was hatte sie auch ernsthaft anderes erwartet? _

Sie atmete einmal kurz ein und hörte nur leise im Hintergrund, wie Draco seine Ausführungen abschloss.

„Ehm... Da hast du am Anfang einen Fehler gemacht, Es gibt da eine Eselsbrücke: „Nutze zuerst die zweite nie, es bricht dir das Knie..."

An ihr war nun einmal auch nicht groß etwas besonderes, in Zukunft sollte sie wohl besser auf dem Teppich bleiben...

Kapitel 7

Draco blinzelte ungläubig. Sie würde doch nicht...?

Vorsorglich zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor – nur für den Fall der Fälle – und machte betont langsam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

Bei Merlin, er hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass es _so_ schlimm war.

Er räusperte sich. Irgendetwas müsste er ja tun können.

„...Astoria?"

Die Angesprochene drehte sich auf ihrem Platz zu ihm um und bedachte ihn mit einem unbeschwerten Gesichtsausdruck, der zumindest seiner Meinung nach ganz und gar nicht angebracht war.

„Hallo, Draco, was machst du denn so spät noch hier oben?"

Er bedachte sie mit einem ungläubigen Blick.

Entweder verspürte sie das unerklärliche Verlangen Smalltalk zu halten, bevor sie wohl nicht ganz so unabsichtlich von diesem Balkongeländer fiel, oder er hatte diese doch recht eindeutige Situation missverstanden.

Er konnte nicht ganz sagen wieso, aber _irgendwie _würde er letzteres vorziehen.

Angesichts der Situation schenkte er ihr nur ein recht gezwungenes Lächeln und ließ seinen Zauberstab in seine Umhangtasche fallen – sah nicht so aus, als würde man jede Sekunde anfangen jeden in seiner näheren Umgebung zu verfluchen, war allerdings trotzdem griffbereit – und rang sich dazu durch ihre Frage zu beantworten.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie _irgendjemand_ hier raufgegangen ist und wollte sehen, wer es war. Was genau tust _du _denn hier?" fragte er und schaute sie mit fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Sie zuckte nur lächelnd mit den Schultern.

„Ich gehe hier gerne hoch. Man kann die Sterne sehen."

Nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Solltest du dich damit nicht eigentlich auskennen? Ich meine, du bist doch sogar nach einem Sternbild benannt, oder?"

Ok, das hörte sich ja glücklicherweise nach Möglichkeit Nummer zwei an, noch einmal gut gegangen.

Er trat an das Geländer, das, wie er dann doch ziemlich erleichtert feststellte aus terrakottafarbenen Steinen und nicht aus Schmiedeeisen bestand, und stützte sich neben ihr mit den Händen ab.

„Ein bisschen.

Obwohl es relativ merkwürdig ist, dass bei meine Mutter, die ja eine Black war, die Tradition mit den Sternennamen übergangen und dafür bei mir weitergeführt wurde.

Hatte soweit ich das weiß irgendetwas damit zu tun, dass ihre Mutter meinte, dass sie, wenn sie schon einmal blond ist und daher für eine Black einfach nur untypisch aussieht, auch einen anderen Namen haben kann – unsinnig, ich weiß."

Sie schüttelte verhemmend den Kopf und Draco versuchte sein Bestes nicht zu intensiv in ihre Richtung zu schauen, als ihr blonde Strähnen um den Kopf flogen.

„Ich finde das überhaupt nicht unsinnig", entgegnete sie „Ich denke, dass das eine sehr schöne Geschichte ist."

Sie deutete auf den Platz neben ihr.

„Setz dich doch."

Er schaute sie kurz unentschlossen an, tat dann allerdings, wie ihm geheißen.

Ob er nun bei dem Versuch umkam möglichst nicht zu ihr herüber zu schauen, oder ob er sich den Tod holte, wenn er in die Tiefe stürzte, wo war da große der Unterschied?

Seufzend ließ er sich neben ihr auf der Mauer nieder.

Zumindest hatte er als Quidditchspieler keine Höhenangst...

Astoria ihrerseits schien dieser, für die meisten Menschen doch recht beunruhigender, Umstand der Höhe allerdings auch vergleichsweise wenig auszumachen, zumindest deutete Draco so den Umstand, dass sie mit in die Tiefe baumelnden Beinen vollkommen unbesorgt gen Himmel schaute.

„Wo genau liegt denn das Sternbild?"

Draco schaute sie, so plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, verwirrt an.

„Wie bitte?" fragte er dann doch nach, wie vor aus dem Konzept gebracht.

Sie zeigte gen Himmel.

„Das, nach dem du benannt wurdest. Ich denke nicht, dass es bei den paar Sternzeichen dabei war, die wir in Astronomie hatten."

Wortlos beugte er sich zu ihr, um ihre Perspektive besser nachvollziehen zu können und deutete mit ihrer von der seinen umschlossenen Hand auf eine Sternengruppe im nördlichen Sternenhimmel.

„Die 16 Sterne dort", erklärte er. „Es sieht ein bisschen so aus, wie ein schiefliegendes ‚N' mit einer Schlaufe an seiner spitze."

Sie schaute in die angegebene Richtung.

„...Ja, ich glaube, ich sehe es."

Langsam zog sie ihre Hand zurück und stützte sich damit auf der Balustrade ab.

Draco entschied sich dazu weiterhin nach oben zu schauen. Entweder war sie sich ihrer Wirkung unerklärlicherweise nicht bewusste, oder sie besaß eine ausgeprägte sadistische Ader.

„Draco?"

„Hm-hm?"

Er blickte zur Seite, wo Astoria ihre Aufmerksamkeit mittlerweile wieder dem Nachthimmel gewidmet hatte.

„Was ich dich schon länger fragen wollte... Warum warst _du_ denn bei dem Kopfheiler? Ich meine, ich sehe dich nicht wirklich als jemanden, der sich sonderlich gerne helfen lässt..." murmelte sie, wandte sich allerdings nicht vom Himmel ab. Er könnte sich natürlich geirrt haben, aber es sah für ihn fast so aus, als wäre sie leicht errötet.

Draco schenkte ihr einen überraschten Blick.

Also war er nicht der einzige gewesen, der sich so seine Gedanken gemacht hatte...

„Nach dem Krieg war es... schwierig. Alles war zu der Zeit kompliziert. Wir waren nun einmal trotz allem immer noch die Bösen, obwohl sie uns nichts konnten, da wir ihnen im finalen Kampf geholfen hatten." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es stand alles Kopf und da musste selbst ich zugeben, dass ich Hilfe brauche, um mein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bringen –und ich bin dabei geblieben, da es wieder erwarten etwas gebracht hat."

Betreten schaute sie zur Seite.

„Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, schon in Ordnung. Soweit ist ja alles wieder mehr oder weniger OK.

-und dass ich ein bisschen, sagen wir einmal exzentrisch bin habe ich ja auch nie bestritten."

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln fuhr er fort. „Obwohl mir das Gegenteil wohl auch niemand geglaubt hätte..."

Astoria lachte leise in sich hinein und lehnte sich abwesen an seine Schulter.

„Bei mir war es ähnlich..." murmelte sie. „Wahrscheinlich ziemlich verweichlicht, immerhin hatte ich im Gegensatz zu dir nicht einmal wirklich etwas mit der ganzen Sache zu tun. –Zumindest nicht mehr, als alle Anderen." Sie hob abwährend eine Hand, als er wiedersprechen wollte. „Schon gut, ich mache mich nicht mehr nieder, als unbedingt nötig und du wiedersprichst nicht, OK?" Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr sie fort.

„Es war einfach so... Wir hatten ja eigentlich nichts von der ganzen Sache mitbekommen. Natürlich hat man davon in der Zeitung gelesen, aber trotzdem...

Dann ist plötzlich der Krieg erst richtig ausgebrochen und man war mittendrin.

Und egal, was man versucht hat, es wurde nur immer schlimmer...

Ich meine, es ist nicht richtig, dass Muggelstämmige, die ja auch eine andere Perspektive hätten, statt uns unsere Chancen nehmen, aber trotzdem.

Damit hat es dann angefangen, die ganzen Leute und... es war, als wäre man in ein dunkles Loch gefallen... und es ist manchmal immer noch schwer nicht wieder dort reinzufallen."

Bei den letzten Worten wurde sie immer leiser, bevor sie ganz verstummte und etwas von ihm wegrückte.

„Das hat sich jetzt ziemlich verweichlicht angehört, oder? Du hast zum Beispiel viel mehr durchgemacht und jammerst hier nicht rum..."

Mit düsterer Miene wollte sie sich gerade in Richtung Terrasse von ihrem Platz rutschen lassen, als Draco sie am Handgelenk festhielt.

Ernst schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht _verweichlicht_, und dass solltest du dir auch nicht einreden."

Sie lächelte, bevor sie sich losmachte und sich mit wehendem Nachthemd in Richtung Treppe machte.

Vor der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Gute Nacht, Draco."

Sie ging rein und er blieb zurück, die nächsten Stunden einfach nur dasitzend, Blick zu den Sternen und durchgehend damit beschäftigt, dass er, Malfoy-typischer Stursinn hin oder her, nach dem Gefühl gerade eben, als sie ihn angelächelt hatte etwas mittlerweile ziemlich offensichtliches nicht mehr leugnen konnte:

Er war in Astoria Greengrass verliebt.

_Das hatte ihm ja gerade noch gefehlt..._

* * *

!!WICHTIG!!:  
Ich wollte einmal fragen, was ihr als nächstes gerne lesen würdet, damit ich mir einmal Gedanken machen kann:  
+**Hermin eBlaise**  
+**Fortsetzung zu Insanity for two **(sonst endet das hier zeitlich gesehen später und ich mache ein paar Epiloge hinten dran statt es ausführlicher zu machen)  
+**Narzissa Lucius** (Schulzeit der beiden)  
+**Anderes Pairing** (Bitte angeben was)  
Ich würde mich freuen, würdet ihr eure Meinung in euere Kommi schreiben!

A/N:  
Einmal ganz ehrlich, wer hat den Interlude ersteinmal übersprungen um zuerst das richtige Kapitel zu lesen?

Zu 'Blutmond': den Titel war der einer FF, die ich einmal angefangen habe (Kitschig, einfach nur kitschig und gottlob ganz tief in den untiefen meiner Festplatte verschwunden) und falls es ein Buch mit dem Totel gibt möchte ich mich davon differenzieren, ich kenne es nicht.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

Draco trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte vor ihm.

Wann ging diese vermaledeite Sitzung denn endlich vorbei?

Missgelaunt schaute er den langen Tisch hinab, an dem außer ihm noch die anderen Mitglieder des Aufsichtsrates des Propheten, sowie die Abgeordneten des Betriebsrates saßen. - aAlle wohlweißlich nicht in seine Richtung schauend, da selbst Mindy (die berühmt berüchtigte Sekretärin aus der Personalabteilung, deren modepüppchenhaftes Selbst sämtliche Vorurteile gegen Blondinen ohne Einschränkungen vollends bestätigte) hätte sehen können, dass es sich bei seinem derzeitigen Gemütszustand um mehr, als die übliche Montagmorgenlaune handelte.

Tatsächlich lag ihm momentan so einiges auf dem Gemüt, das ihn daran hinderte zu seiner nur mittelmäßig unausgeglichenen und –nun ja, wohl auch ein ganzes Stück mehr, als mittelmäßig ausfallend- missgelaunten Verfassung überzugehen, die er üblicherweise an den Tag legte, wenn er an einem Montagmorgen –oder auch zu einem sonstigen Zeitpunkt an seinem meistgehassten Wochentag- gezwungen war an einer Sitzung teilzunehmen.

Er warf dem zurzeit Vortragenden über seine – den Arbeitsplatz der zuständigen Sekretärin rettend- volle Kaffeetasse einen eisigen Blick zu, bevor er seinen letzten Gedankengang wieder aufnahm und so auf einen Umstand kam, der seine schlechte Laune zwar nicht verschuldet hatte, allerdings auch nicht gerade zuträglich war, um sie wieder zu heben:

Nämlich die Tatsache, dass sein Vater ihm einmal wieder die am ungelegensten angesetzten Termine aufhalste, um sich selbst einen Vorgeschmack auf den Ruhestand zu geben- nur schlecht für die Reaktion des Propheten, die Draco, als den einen Kopf der Malfoy corp. (die den Propheten Anfang der 70er aufgekauft hatte), der er nun einmal war, ertragen mussten.

Der andere-, vor allem auch Hauptgrund, wurde ihm leider nur zu bewusst, als eine blonde Sekretärin dem Kopf in den Konferenzsaal steckte und einem Anwesenden leise etwaas zuflüsterte, bevor sie sich wieder davon machte.

Obwohl die dunklen Ansätze in ihren Haaren, die zweifellos schlampig gefärbt waren, genauso wenig auf sie zutrafen, wie das nur wenig ansprechende überschminkte Gesicht, konnte er nicht umhin an Astoria zu denken.

Warum musste das Leben auch so kompliziert sein? Immerhin sah er sie nur einen handvoll Tage im Jahr- und seine letzte Gelegenheit sie zu sehen konnte er nach dem Ende des Wochenendes auch nicht mehr nutzen.

Und warum konnte er das nicht?

Weil er arbeiten musste.

Und wer war sSchuld daran, dass er an dieser Sitzung teilnehmen, sprich arbeiten, musste?

Sein Vater,- gut ein Schuldiger wäre also schon gefunden.

Er grinste leicht,- scheinbar viel dieses Lächeln allerdings recht beängstigend aus, zumindest, wenn man irgendetwas auf die Reaktion des mittelalten Zauberers- , der gerade versuchte die Beliebtheit der einzelnen Rubriken anhand eines Schaubildes an der Wand zu erläutern und sichtlich zusammenzuckte, während er seine Notizen stammelnd nach seinem nächsten Stichpunkt durchsuchte, nachdem er in Dracos Richtung geschaut hatte,- geben konnte.

Draco musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als er den verstörten Redner beäugte.

_So_ schlimm war er auch wieder nicht.

Lucius Malfoy, eignete sich allerdings wirklich ausgesprochen gut, als Sündenbock, vor allem wohl auch deshalb, weil er nur soweit etwas auf die Meinung anderer gab, wie es seiner Familie nützte und sonst nicht das geringste Problem damit hatte der Böse zu sein.- d Diese Rolle hatte nun einmal nach, wie vor Klasse.

Sein Vater, oder vielmehr dessen zweifelhafter Charakter war im Moment allerdings seine kleinste Sorge,- zumal er ein paar von dessen so genannten ‚schlechten Eigenschaften' ohne viel Federlesen übernommen hatte.

Viel entscheidender war im Moment wohl das Problem Astoria.

Sie _hatten _nun einmal nicht sonderlich viel miteinander zu tun und er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er ihr jetzt, da die Saison der Partys und anderer Abendveranstaltungen weitgehend zuende war, in nächster Zeit... ehem, _zufällig_ über den Weg laufen könnte.

Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und verschluckte sich prompt, als ihm eine Idee kam.

Aber war er wirklich _so_ verzweifelt?

Er brauchte gar nicht erst über seine Antwort nachzudenken: Ja, das war er.

_Harte Zeiten verlangten harte Mittel_- davon versuchte er sich zumindestens zu überzeugen, während er wieder damit anfing nervös auf der Tischplatte herumzutrommeln und den Rest der Sitzung lang nicht wieder aufhörte.

Mit Nerven gespannt, wie Drahtseile schleuderte Draco seine Stiefel von sich weg, als er schließlich nach einem Tag voller sterbenslangweiligen Vorträgen, Papierkram, und was noch schlimmer gewesen war,m unerträglicher Unentschlossenheit, nach Hause - _sollten sich doch die Hauselfen darum kümmern_, dachte er grimmig und hastete aus der Eingangshalle.

War der Weg zu seinem Arbeitszimmer eigentlich schon immer so lang gewesen?

Draco bezweifelte es stark, als er fünf Minuten später um eine Ecke bog, nur um erneut einen Gang zu betreten, von dessen Wänden Malfoy-Ahnen auf ihn herabblickten.

Genervt schnipste er ein zusammengeknülltes Schokofroschpapierchen gegen das Portrait eines Vorfahrens, der ihn besonders interessiert seine lange Nase hinab betrachtete.

„_Was_ genau ist denn so interessant Großonkel Marvelin?" knurrte er, das Protestgeschrei des empörten Marvelins im weitergehen schlichtweg ignorierend.

Vielleicht war er wirklich _etwas_ gereizt, aber es war schließlich auch wirklich schlimm genug, dass er ausgerechnet_ sie_ um Hilfe bitten musste...

Seufzend schlug er die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer auf.

Besser er brachte es sich schnell hinter sich...

Aber wen hätte er sonst auch fragen können? Seine Mutter schied von vornherein aus, Daphne war aus nahe liegenden Gründen auch keine Möglichkeit, Tracy hatte schon genug Probleme ihr eigenes Leben auf die Reihe zu kriegen und Millecent war auf einem Selbstfindungstrip in Süd-Ost-Asien und bevor er einen seiner männlichen Freunden um Hilfe bat würde er sich eher umbringen. (Er konnte Blaises gönnerhafte Miene schon praktisch vor ihm sehen. „Keine Sorge, Onkel Blaise hilft dir." _- nicht, wenn es verhindern konnte!)_, aAlso blieb nur noch sie übrig...

Es war ja auch nicht so, als könnte sie so etwas nicht ,–ganz im Gegenteil- , aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass _er sie_ in dieser Hinsicht einmal um Hilfe bitten würde...

Bevor er es sich doch noch anders überlegen konnte, schrieb er schnell einen Brief und übergab ihn seiner Schleiereule, Name, bevor er ihr einen Eulenkeks zusteckte.

„Bring den zu Pansy Parkinson."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn schaute er der Eule nach, als sie sich durch das offene Fenster schwang und gen Himmel verschwand.

Da würde sie wohl ganz schön was zu lachen haben...


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Draco blickte sichtlich unwohl durch das „_Irish-Teahouse_", genau die Sorte Extravagantes, und in diesem Fall auch teurem Café, in das sie, für ihr Leben gerne ging.

Und da war wieder die Erinnerung an sie.

- Der Versuch sich etwas von ihr abzulenken hatte ja schon einmal nicht besonders gut geklappt, wenn man einmal besah, dass er nur bis zu einem Leuchter auf Höhe des Nachbartisches gekommen war.

Resigniert wandte er sich ihr wieder zu.

Pansy lächelte ihn mittlerweile mit genau dem gönnerhaften Lächeln an, das er schon bei Blaise nicht ausstehen konnte, bei ihr allerdings nur umso schlimmer war.

Sie schürzte ihre, wie neuerdings vermutlich in sämtlichen Modemagazinen, als _die_ Farbe der Saison angepriesen, dunkelrot geschminkten Lippen.

„Ich fasse jetzt einmal einfach deinen Brief, übrigens ein eher erbärmlicher Versuch deine Würde zu behalten, zusammen.

Du fragst _mich_, ob ich _dir_ bei der Sache mit der kleinen Greengrass helfen kann?"

Sie lachte leise in sich hinein.

„Bin ich die einzige, die die Ironie dieser Situation in ihrem vollen Ausmaß sieht und genießen kann?"

Erneut lachte sie auf und schaute ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.

„Wieso der gequälte Gesichtsausdruck?"

„Ich überlege gerade, ob es wirklich so eine schlechte Idee gewesen wäre mit Blaise zu reden." murmelte er verdrießlich.

Sie schenkte ihm daraufhin nur erneut ein gönnerhaftes Lächeln.

„Wäre es. Immerhin wäre er wohl genau so schadenfroh gewesen, hätte dir dafür, nachdem er sich vor Lachen wieder eingekriegt hätte, nicht so qualifizierte Ratschläge geben können."

Da könnte sie sogar irgendwie Recht mit haben, da bei Blaise gewöhnlich sein Aussehen und sein unglaublich übertriebenes Selbstbewusstsein die Arbeit taten. So wie es schien nahmen die meisten Mädchen einfach an, das hinter so viel Selbstbewusstsein irgendetwas stecken müsste...

Na ja, vielleicht half auch sein Humor ein kleines bisschen, aber das tat im Moment eigentlich ja auch nichts zur Sache.

Er warf einen Blick zu Pansy herüber, die, mittlerweile an seine inneren Monologe scheinbar gewöhnt, ihre kurzgeschnittenen schwarzen Harre wieder richtete, damit sie genau so unordentlich abstanden, wie es ihr Friseur ihr zweifellos geraten hatte.

Sollte er den demütigenden Teil dieser Konversation etwa schon hinter sich gebracht haben? Er konnte ja kaum daran glauben... Immerhin wäre das wirklich zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Mittlerweile, scheinbar zufrieden mit ihrer Frisur, trommelte sie mit ihren frischmanikürten und in einem dunklen Rot lackierten Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum.

„Wo bleibt denn eigentlich die Bedienung? Es kann doch unmöglich so lange dauern zwei Tee fertig zu machen."

Seufzend schaute sie ihn an.

„Und, wissenswerte Informationen?"

Er schaute sie verdutzt an.

„Wie bitte?"

Anklagend schaute Pansy zur decke, scheinbar nicht wissend, womit sie so viel Unverständnis verdient hatte.

So wieder beruhigt fuhr sie in ihrer süßesten Stimme fort.

„Draco, wir sind Freunde, aber wenn du so weiter machst werde ich mich wohl gezwungen sehen dich mit einer von den Kuchengabeln dort drüben zu erdolchen." Sie nickte in Richtung des noch nicht abgeräumten Nachbartisches. „Also, wenn du nicht entweder an Blutverlust oder Überzuckerung sterben willst, stell dich nicht so an und kooperiere besser. Immerhin soll _ich_ doch _dir_ helfen.

Also, ich hätte gerne Details mit denen ich arbeiten kann, z.B. wo ihr euch denn jetzt getroffen habt, was passiert ist, wie-"

Draco unterbrach sie, bevor sie noch mehr Vorderrungen in Hinsicht auf seine Antwort stellen konnte.

„Ja, ich denke ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst."

-Was ja nicht hieß, dass es ihm auch nur im entferntesten gefiel.

Na ja, immerhin war sie bereit gewesen ihm überhaupt zu helfen und hatte nicht einmal halb so lange haltlos gelacht, wie er eigentlich von ihr erwartete hätte.

Das hieß allerdings nicht, dass er ihr irgendetwas erzählen würde, das ihr Anlass geben würde es doch wieder zu tun – wie z.B. die Geschichte mit dem Kopfheiler, die Sache mit dem Sterne gucken, oder-

Huh, sie würde wohl mit den Grundfakten klar kommen müssen, bzw. einer vage gestalteten Version davon.

Na ja, damit sie nicht anfangen würde sich zu beschweren würde er wohl noch ein paar unverfängliche Details einstreuen, wie z.B. die Abendveranstaltung bei den Greengrasses.

Wo er gerade beim Thema war fiel ihm auch noch etwas ein...

„Weißt du Pansy, bevor wir mit dem Verhör anfangen, mir ist gerade etwas anderes eingefallen...

Wusstest du eigentlich, dass deine Eltern soweit ich mich erinnern kann in Hörweite standen, als mir lang und breit erzählt wurde, dass du mit Theo in Richtung Rosengärten verschwunden bist und nicht mehr aufzutreiben warst?"

Als Antwort bekam er lediglich einen Stoß in die Seite von seinem deutlich angenervten Gegenüber.

Nach einem ermüdenden, nervenaufreibenden und vor allem, seitens Pansys, sehr viel ausführlicher, als nötig gestalteten Gespräch und der höchsten Rechnung für zwei Tee, die er je gesehen –und bezahlt („Was beschwerst du dich denn so? Es ist ja nicht gerade so, als wärst du finanziell schlecht gestellt, Draco, und _ich_ werde garantiert nicht dafür bezahlen dir zu helfen!") –hatte, eilte er die Winkelgasse hinunter, immer nur weg von diesem „_Café des Schreckens_".

Jetzt würde er sich erst einmal etwas gönnen.

Im Propheten waren wie üblich die Anzeigen der kommenden Quidditchspiele im Sportteil geschaltet gewesen, deren Karten man ebenfalls wie üblich im vornherein im Verlagsgebäude erwerben konnte.

Als Mitglied der Unternehmensspitze hätte Draco zwar ohne Probleme Logenplätze für die vom Propheten gesponserten „_Chudley Cannons_" bekommen können, aber Draco zog es erstens vor in der Fankurve zu sitzen, wo sich tatsächlich wer für das Spiel und nicht nur für die einflussreichen, potentiellen Geschäftspartner eine Loge weiter interessierte und zweitens wollte er, wenn er sich ein Quidditchspiel ansah nicht ausgerechnet die „_Canons_" sehen

So kam es also, dass Draco fünf Minuten später mit deutlich gebesserter Laune und einer Karte für das nächste Spiel der „_Falmouth Falcons_" in den Händen, die in den Vereinsfarben grau und weiß leuchtete, wieder aus dem Verlagsgebäude auf die Straße trat.

Er könnte sich natürlich geirrt haben, aber er hätte schwören können, dass er beim Apparieren noch gesehen hatte, wie sich eine blasse, blonde Gestalt zuerst zu ihm umdrehte, bevor sie auf das Geschäftsgebäude des Propheten zusteuerte.

Huh, was man sich so alles zusammenfantasierte...

Er sollte den Hauselfen wohl auftragen ihm einen Kaffee zumachen, sobald er zuhause war.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Draco erwischte sich tatsächlich dabei, wie er vor sich hin summte, als er noch einmal über die Quidditchkarte strich, bevor er sich zu seinem Kleiderschrank wandte und seinen _Falmouth Falcons_-Fanschal hervorzog.

Eigentlich hätte er sich wegen der ganzen Propheten-Sponsoren-Geschichte gar nicht mit Quidditchfanzeug von irgendeinem anderen Verein, als den _Chudley Cannons_ sehen lassen dürfen, aber hey, wer sollte es ihm schon verbieten?

Lächelnd band er sich den grau-weiß gestreiften Schal mit dem Falkenkopfemblem um.

Es hatte schon etwas bei der Arbeit ganz oben in der Hierarchie zu stehen...

Sorgfältig verstaute er seine Eintrittskarte in der Innentasche seines Umhanges –mit Knöpfen versehen, so dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit die Karte irgendwie zu verlieren selbst bei Windstärke zehn nahe null lag.

Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick zwischen dem vertäfelten Kamin an der einen Wand des Arbeitszimmers und der eichenen Tür hin und her wandern.

Apparieren oder Flohpulver?

Oder, wohl eher welche Alternative ist weniger schlimm: Beim Apparieren auf einem der in entschieden zu geringer Zahl vorhandenen stadioneigenen Apaprationsplätzen von Nachkommenden über den Haufen appariert zu werden, wenn man es nicht schnell genug aus dem Weg schafft, _oder_ stundenlang in der Warteschleife des Flohnetzwerkes festzustecken und zu hoffen, dass einem in der Zwischenzeit nicht schlecht wurde?

Kurzentschlossen entschied sich Draco fürs Apparieren- Miles Bletchley hatte das letzte Mal, als er ihn gesehen hatte (ein „_kleines_" Dinner bei den Notts, soweit er sich erinnerte, aber er wollte nichts beschwören) eine ziemlich farbenfrohe Anekdote über jemanden zu erzählen gehabt, der seiner Übelkeit nach seiner Ankunft für ein _Holyhead Harpies_-Spiel noch im Kamin Luft gemacht hatte.

Nur zu dumm, dass zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon der nächste Zauberer fluchbereit mit gezücktem Zauberstab in eben diesem Kamin erschienen war.

Laut Bletchley war der unglückliche Harpies-Fan nach dieser Begegnung nirgendwo anders mehr hingekommen, als in die_ Station für Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle_ des St. Mungo.

Aber der schlaue –und wie man an diesem Fall sah zwar tratschende, aber auch durchaus aus den Fehlern anderer lernende- (Ex-)Slytherin war ja durchaus in der Lage die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Und so beschloss Dracozu apparieren und wehe dem, der es wagte ihn über den Haufen zu apparieren!

* * *

Eine dreiviertel Stunde und zu seiner Genugtuung keinen unschönen Zwischenfall bei den Apparationsplätzen später nahm Draco mit einer Tüte _Nougatkesselchen_ auf seinem Platz oben in der Fankurve der _Falcons_ platz.

Er hatte einen Sitzplatz bei einem Spiel seiner Lieblingsquidditchmannschaft, eine Tüte definitiv überzuckerte Süßigkeiten und Pansy hatte sich bereiterklärt Astorias Terminpläne auszukundschaften (Und dafür hatte er nicht einmal wie erwartet vor ihr auf die Knie fallen müssen.) und würde ihm später die Ergebnisse ihrer Recherchen mitteilen.

Kurz gesagt schien das Leben im Moment schlicht und ergreifend perfekt. Wenn jetzt auch noch die _Falcons _gewinnen würden, würde er den Hauselfen in der Küche eine Schüssel Punsch ausgeben, sobald er nach Hause kam.

„Kann ich mal vorbei?"

Wortlos machte Draco Platz und ließ das Mädchen durch, das sich gerade eine Strähne ihres langen blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht strich, bevor es sich auf den Platz neben dem seinen setzte,

Draco stutzte kurz.

Die Stimme kannte er ja eigentlich nur zu gut, aber solche Zufälle gabt es eigentlich nicht...

Andererseits, warum sollte ihm nicht auch einmal etwas Gutes passieren, selbst, wenn es verdammt unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie ihm gerade dann über den Weg lief, wenn er ausnahmsweise einmal nicht nach ihr suchte.

Huh, wieso denn nicht? Immerhin sollte er ja eigentlich noch einen Bonus in Sachen „_Unterstützung durch höhere Mächte_" von den Ferien haben, als er als kleiner Junge bei seinen Großeltern gewesen war und seine Großmutter Druella, ganz die gläubige Katholikin, die sie war, ihn jeden Abend zum Betten gezwungen hatte.

Angesichts der momentan möglichst bemüht überall hin, nur nicht zu ihm schauenden Hexe neben ihm schob er die Kindheitserinnerung an die Ferien bei den Blacks zur Seite und lächelte Astoria an.

„Hallo Astoria, was machst du denn hier? Du wärst bisher das einzige Mädchen, das ich kenne, das für die _Falcons_ ist –oder überhaupt ernsthaft für Quidditch."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin kein wirklicher Fan. Sonst gehe ich eigentlich auch nur zu den Spielen der Hausmannschaften, aber so ab und an ein Spiel anzuschauen ist ja auch einmal etwas Schönes."

„Also nur aus reiner Vergnügungssucht hier hergefunden, Miss Greengrass?" er zog die Augenbrauen tadelnd hoch, kam allerdings nicht umhin leicht zu grinsen.

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Da bin ich wohl aufgeflogen. Aber vielleicht lassen sich meine „_niederen Beweggründe_" ja irgendwie entschuldigen, wenn ich dich voller Reue fragen würde, ob du mir das Spiel etwas erklären könntest?

Dann ist da gleich wieder ein gewisser lehrreicher Effekt."

_Bei soviel Lernbereitschaft konnte man ja gar nicht anders, als der Anfrage höchst erfreut nachkommen..._

Mit einer Geste auf die gerade ihren Einflug machenden Mannschaften lenkte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Spiel.

„Dass du jetzt deinen persönlichen Spielkommentatoren hast wirst du wohl spätestens nach der ersten halben Stunde bereuen, aber darauf werden wir es wohl ankommen lassen, oder?"

Grinsend warf Astoria ihre Haare zurück und Draco musste mehr Willenskraft aufbringen, als es ihm lieb gewesen wäre, um sich von ihren Augen loszureißen, die, wenn sie lachte zu funkeln begannen.

_Draco Malfoy, reiß dich zusammen; **ganz** so offensichtlich sind wir denn doch nicht, oder?_

Seinem Alter-Ego im Stillen zustimmend wandte er sich wieder den zwei Mannschaften zu, die sich gerade einander gegenüber aufstellten.

„Ehem, also... Da unten scheint _Pride of Portree_ gerade die Tatsache zu verdrängen, dass sie, wenn sie dieses Spiel verlieren –was sie ganz nebenbei gesagt tun werden- eigentlich keine Chance mehr auf den Pokal haben."

Er deutete auf die Kapitänin der eben genannten, die sich scheinbar in gleichen Maßen, wie ihr Kollege, der große dunkelhaarige Kapitän der _Falcons_, Mühe gab dem jeweils anderen die Hand beim obligatorischen Händeschütteln zu brechen.

„Das da," er nickte in Richtung der Spielerin, die sich gerade wieder auf ihren Feuerblitz setzte „ist Meghan McCormack, Jägerin. Hauptsächlich wegen ihrer Mutter ist der Verein in den 60ern zweimal Landesmeister der Liga geworden.

Sie ist momentan die einzige Spielerin in der Liga, die nicht bei den _Holyhead Harpies_ spielt."

Astoria schaute der rothaarigen Jägerin hinterher, die beim Pfiff des Schiedsrichters inmitten ihrer Teammitglieder mit wehendem lilafarbenen Umhang in die Luft schoss, bevor sie eine fahrige Geste in Richtung der _Falmouth Falcons_ machte.

„Beeindruckendes Fachwissen Mr. Malfoy, aber was ist mit denen? Soweit ich das sehe sind wir ja für die, also wäre es ja ganz schön noch ein bisschen was zu ihnen zu lernen."

Sie lächelte ihn an und erneut musste Draco sich zur Ordnung rufen, bevor er anfing zu starren.

„Ja, wir sind für die _Falcons_." Er deutete auf zwei nahezu identisch aussehende Treber in den grau-weißen Umhängen der Mannschaft. „Das sind die Broadmoor-Brüder. Waren beide die komplette Rückrunde der letzten Saison von der _Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten _gesperrt, weil sie das Vereinsmotto etwas zu enthusiastisch vertreten haben."

„Und das wäre?" fragte sie, während sie verfolgte, wie Meghan McCormack gerade Basil Horton, einem der Jäger der _Falcons_ den Quaffel abnahm.

„ _„Die Gegner schlagen, oder ihnen wenigstens die Köpfe einschlagen."_ "

Astoria schaute ihn zweifelnd an.

„Nicht wirklich, oder?" lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf und deutete dann auf einen anderen der _Falcmouth_-Jäger.

„_Den_ kenne allerdings selbst ich: Marcus Flint, neues Gesicht der Dentist-Zauber-Kampagne.

Hat Daphne sonst immer hinterhergestellt, nur zu dumm für ihn, dass unsere liebe Daphie absolut _gar nichts_ von Quidditch hält und soweit ich weiß nach ihrem Abschluss nur einmal ein Spiel angesehen hat und das war, nachdem Blaise sie praktisch auf den Knien angefleht hatte, und selbst dann nur, weil sie so etwas bei ihm gut hatte."

Draco warf noch einen Blick zu Flint, der gerade hämisch den Hüter der _Prides_ angrinste und dabei seine mittlerweile perfekten, da magisch berichtigten, Zähne zur Schau stellte und wandte sich dann mit hochgezogenen Brauen Astoria zu.

„War ein Spiel der _Holyhead Harpies_, oder?

Er schwört ja nach, wie vor, dass es ihm nur darum geht, dass sie so gut sind, dass sie in regelmäßigen Abständen Ligameister werden, aber ich habe trotzdem den Verdacht, dass es ihm eher um die Hexen in Quidditchcouture geht."

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und ihre Augen funkelten wieder.

„Ich werd's Daphne ausrichten."

* * *

In bester Laune apparierte Draco drei Stunden später nach Hause.

Ein Teil dieser Euphorie stammte wohl von dem Umstand, dass die _Falmouth Falcons_ 580 zu 330 gewonnen hatten, aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte der Großteil woanders seinen Ursprung.

Der Umstand, dass er, nachdem er vor sich hin pfeifend in den Salon trat und Pansy mit einem Buch in der Hand in seinem Lieblingssessel sitzen sah immer noch ungetrübt guter Laune war, war wohl besonders beschreibend.

Pansy schaute ihn über ihre Lesebrille hinweg skeptisch an, bevor sie diese in ihrer Handtasche (Sommerkollektion von „_Ride2Midnightsun_", einem aufstrebenden Designerlabel, wie er wusste, seit er das letzte mal von seiner Mutter einkaufen gezehrt wurde und von einer nervigen Verkäuferin zugequatscht worden war) verstaute.

„Entschuldigen sie, _Sir_, aber ich habe mich wohl im Haus geirrt. Ich wollte eigentlich zu Draco Malfoy, wissen sie? Ein normalerweise sehr unausgeglichener Zeitgenosse."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich in den Sessel ihr gegenüber fallen.

„Sehrt lustig Pansy.

Einmal ausnahmsweise ohne unfreundlich klingen zu wollen: Wie bist du hier eigentlich rein gekommen? Das letzte mal, als ich nachgeschaut habe hattest du noch keinen Haustürschlüssel."

Mit einem kleinen gemeinen Grinsen bedachte sie ein zweifellos gerade von einem Hauselfen gebrachtes Tablett mit Teilchen.

„Deine Hauselfen scheinen Angst vor mir zu haben."

Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Das könnte ja auch nicht im Entferntesten etwas damit zu tun haben, was du mit dem Hauselfen gemacht hast, der dir _Weiß_- statt _Rot_wein gebracht hat? Das arme Vieh kriegt immer noch in regelmäßigen Abständen Panikattacken."

Jetzt war es an ihr die Augen zu verdrehen.

„So schlimm war ich auch nicht, dein Hauself scheint einfach ein bisschen zart besaitet zu sein.

Aber um aufs eigentliche Thema zurückzukommen: Ich habe dir deinen neuen Terminplan mitgebracht."

„Terminplan?"

„Jup, dein eigens von mir zusammengestellter Terminplan, wann und wo du unser lieben Tori _„zufällig"_ über den Weg laufen wirst.

Hier."

Mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln reichte sie ihm einen handbeschriebenen Zettel, den sie soeben aus ihrer Handtasche hervorgezogen hatte.

„Du bist aber verdammt gut durchorganisiert" bemerkte er, während er den Zettel musterte.

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Ich habe gerade meinen Urlaub, also hast du Glück, da ich gerade nichts besseres zu tun habe."

Draco verdrehte die Augen.

So etwas war einfach nur typisch Pansy.

Apropos, ihm fiel da gerade etwas auf...

„Du, Pansy?"

„Hm?"

„Wann fängt dein fabelhafter Zeitplan eigentlich an? Eben bin ich ihr z.B. schon bei dem _Falcons_-Spiel über den Weg gelaufen."

„Bei einem Quidditch-Spiel?" fragte Pansy ungläubig.

„Ehm...ja?"

Da schien jemand ja leicht begriffstutz- ehm, pardon, _überarbeitet_ zu sein.

Er sollte die Hauselfen wohl einmal anweisen etwas Kaffee hoch zu bringen.

„Aber sie und Daphne _hassen_ Quidditch."

Mittlerweile schaute Pansy ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen von der Seite an.

„Soweit ich weiß nur Daphne" bemerkte Draco vorsichtig.

Allgemein galt immerhin das Motto: Führe Pansy ihre Fehler so wenig, wie eben möglich vor.

Pansy strich sich eine kurzgeschnittene schwarze Strähne aus der Stirn.

„_Astoria Greengrass_ ist dir bei diesem Spiel also _ganz zufällig_ über den Weg gelaufen?"

„...Ja?"

Sie hasste es wohl wirklich im Unrecht zu sein.

Statt noch etwas zusagen bedachte sie ihn mit einem gönnerhaften Lächeln, bevor sie sich daran machte ihm den Zeitplan zu erläutern.

* * *

A/N:  
+Erst einmal eine kleine Erklärung, warum Astoria genau den Platz neben Draco ergattert hat und somit auch worauf Pansy abziehlt (obwohl sie die Sache mit dem Platz nichteinmal weiß): Astoria hat ihn in der Winkelgasse mit der Karte zu dem _Falmouth Falcons_-Spiel gesehen und ist gleich nach ihm in die Redaktion gegangen und hat sich eine Karte gekauft(Wir erinnern uns: die "blonde Figur", als er appariert ist)- und daher den Platz neben ihm gekriegt.  
Was wohl das Motiv war...? hust  
Das hat so langsam wohl wirklich jeder außer Draco mitgekriegt.  
+Dann wollte ich nur noch bescheid sagen, dass ich zwei Wochen im Urlaub bin und daher ersteinmal kein neues Kapitel kommt.


	11. Interlude: Daphne und Chapter 11

Interlude zu Kapitel 10:

Interlude zu Kapitel 10:

Daphne schaute von dem Buch auf, das sie momentan las- oder wohl eher vorgab zu lesen, da sie unweigerlich nach höchstens drei Sätzen zur Uhr schauen musste, was dazu geführt hatte, dass sie in den letzten drei Stunden noch nicht über den ersten Absatz hinaus gekommen war.

Astoria hatte sich einmal wieder aus dem Staub gemacht und sie konnte einfach nicht anders, als vor Sorge halb wahnsinnig zu werden. Natürlich, eigentlich war es im Hause Greengrass nicht üblich jedes mal, wenn man kurz einen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse machte Bescheid zu sagen , aber sie _konnte_ einfach nicht anders.

Blaise schien es sich zwar scheinbar zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben sie wenigstens zeitweise auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, was ihm zugegebenermaßen auch relativ gut gelang, doch sobald er gegangen war sah sie das versteinert wirkende, viel zu blasse Gesicht ihrer Schwester nur umso deutlicher vor ihrem inneren Auge.

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete durch den Mund. Nicht weinen, lass es nicht schon wieder anfangen...

10, 9, 8, 7...

Mit einem gequälten Lächeln schluckte sie den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter und griff nach ihrem Buch.

Also auf ein Neues...

„Genevieve schaute den Abhang hinunter..."

_**Bump.**_

-Und schon wieder war sie aus der Geschichte gerissen worden. Dieses Mal machte ihr das allerdings eher weniger aus, da es sich so anhörte, als ob jemand aus dem Kamin in die Eingangshalle getreten war. Und wer war die einzige Person in diesem Haushalt, die es nicht vorzog zu apparieren? Richtig, Astoria.

Daphne strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und gab sich Mühe wenigstens halbwegs gefasst zu wirken. Es half immerhin nichts Tori noch weiter runter zu ziehen, indem sie ihr auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen machte- das hieß, wenn sie genug auf ihre Umgebung achtete um überhaupt mitzubekommen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Als das Objekt ihrer Überlegungen dann allerdings schließlich in den Salon trat konnte Daphne nicht umhin sie ungläubig anzustarren.

So viel zum Thema auf alles gefasst sein... Sie musste allerdings zugeben, dass sie _damit_ nun auch beim besten Willen nicht hatte rechnen können.

Astoria stand strahlend im Türrahmen.

Leuchtende Augen, spitzbübisches Grinsen, leicht gerötetes Gesicht. Ja, da war ein leichter Schatten in ihrem Gesicht und Daphne hatte sie auch schon weitaus fröhlicher gesehen, aber das war schon eine ganze Weile her und sie hatte bei aller Hoffnung nicht damit gerechnet sie in näherer Zukunft überhaupt noch anders, als unglücklich zu erleben...

„Hallo Daphne!" Ein noch breiteres Lächeln.

Wann war das letzte mal gewesen, dass sie ihre Schwester auch nur mit dem Schatten eines Lächelns gesehen hatte?

Sie wusste es nicht mehr genau.

„...Einen schönen Tag gehabt, Tori?"

Diese nickte nur lachend und ließ sich mit einer Hexenwoche, die sie scheinbar aus dem Nichts –oder bei genauerer Betrachtung vielleicht auch aus dem Regal neben der Tür- hervorgezaubert hatte in den Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen.

Eines wusste Daphne dafür umso genauer: wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich war sollte bei Merlin besser aufpassen, dass es so blieb...

Sie lächelte grimmig in die Richtung, in der ihre Schwester sich mittlerweile in den Klatschteil der Hexenwoche vertieft hatte.

Ja, wer auch immer das Salazar-weiß-wie geschafft hatte sollte besser aufpassen, was er tat, sie war immerhin nicht umsonst in Slytherin gewesen...

Kapitel 11

Die Büros der _Malfoy corp_. lagen in einem Bürokomplex im Geschäftsviertel Londons. Das Gebäude war ursprünglich von einer magischen Kanzlei erbaut worden, aber nachdem diese bankrot gegangen war (Selbst schuld. Draco hätte ihnen auch vorher sagen können, dass es _keine_ gute Idee war genauer nachzufragen, wo das Geld der Parkinsons genau landete und warum die Sache mit den Steuern eher... schwammig war. Statt der juristischen Glanzleistung, auf die der betreffende Anwalt damit wohl abzielen wollte, hatte er im Endeffekt allerdings nur erfahren, was es hieß sich mit den Parkinsons anzulegen -in diesem Fall der Untergang der Kanzlei und ein kategorischer Geächteten Status. Das Letzte, das er von ihm gehört hatte war, dass er unter anderem Namen nach Australien geflohen war.), wurde das noch relativ neue Gebäude von verschiedenen Firmen der magischen Gemeinschaft bezogen, die ihre Verwaltung so praktischerweise in vertretbarer Nähe zur Winkelgasse unterbringen konnten.

Ein anderer Vorzug der Anlage war die gut 2 ½ Meter hohe Hecke, die den Vorgarten von der Straße abschirmte und so einen sowohl aufwendigen, wie auch kostspieligen magischen Sichtschutz um die Apparationsplätze vor dem Haus machte.

Die Büros der _Malfoy corp_. lagen in den oberen zwei Stockwerken. Wobei das Büro von Mr. Malfoy senior im oberen der beiden Stockwerke am Ende des Korridors und das von Mr. Malfoy junior im unteren Stockwerk ebenfalls am Ende des Ganges lag, was einem die Möglichkeit, gab morgens auf dem Weg ins eigene Büro erst einmal im vorbeigehen zu kontrollieren, was die übrige Belegschaft so in den ihren anstellte.

Draco musste sich ein spöttisches Grinsen verkneifen, als sämtliche Gespräche sofort erstarben, als er die Tür öffnete. Die allgemeine Hektik, die in den offenen Büros zu seinen Seiten im panischen Versuch das größte Chaos vor ihm in diversen Aktenschränken und Schreibtischschubladen zu verstecken, ignorierte er in einem neuerlichen Anflug guter Laune, ausnahmsweise einmal kategorisch.

Normalerweise waren sie allerdings schneller, obwohl er sich schon seit je her fragte, wie sie es anstellten, immer schon vorher zu wissen, dass er kam.

Na ja, wahrscheinlich bestachen sie den Pförtner...

Schmunzelnd stieß er die Tür zu dem Vorraum seines Büros auf.

„Guten Morgen, Merelin."

Seine Sekretärin sah ihn, angesichts solch einer blendenden Laune bei ihrem Chef, gründlich aus dem Konzept gebracht, leicht verwirrt über ihren Schreibtisch hinweg an.

Solch eine Reaktion auf eine ausgeglichene Stimmung lässt einen ja fast die eigenen Stimmungsschwankungen überdenken...

Fast. Er wollte sich ja einen guten Vorsatz für das neue Jahr aufsparen.

„Ehm, guten Morgen Mr. Malfoy...

Ihr Kaffe steht auf ihrem Schreibtisch –heiß.

Außerdem haben sie zwei Flohanrufe bekommen, ich habe ihnen die Notizen auf ihren Schreibtisch gelegt."

Schnell widmete sie sich wieder ihren Unterlagen –wer wusste schon, wie lange diese merkwürdige gute Laune anhielt, bevor sie einer neuen Stimmungsschwankung seitens ihres Chefs zu Opfer fiel und von der gewohnten Missgelauntheit Platz machte.

Dieses Mal konnte Draco sich nur durch Aufbringung seiner ganzen Willenskraft davon abhalten leise in sich hinein zu lachen. Stattdessen ging er pflichtbewusst weiter in sein Büro und ließ sich in den schwarzen Ledersessel vor seinem Schreibtisch fallen.

Wie Merelin gesagt hatte lagen auf dem Schreibtisch zwischen einem Haufen Dokumente, die schon seit nur-Merlin-weiß-wie-lange unterschrieben werden sollten, dem allgemeinen Chaos und den anderen üblichen Verdächtigen ein gefalteter Bogen weißen Pergaments und zwei Post-it-Zettel auf denen feinsäuberlich aufgelistet worden war, wer versucht hatte ihn zu erreichen und was sein Anliegen gewesen war.

Draco griff sich den oberen der gelben Zettelchen.

_Heiler Gurrewen:_

_Bedauert mitteilen zu müssen, dass er ihren monatlichen Termin wegen einer familiären Angelegenheit verschieben muss._

_Schlägt den 2. September als alternativen Termin vor und bedauert etwaige Unannehmlichkeiten._

Familiäre Angelegenheiten? Und da sagen immer alle, dass Kopfheiler ihr Leben so durchanalysieren, dass ihm gar nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als sich von ihnen in den Griff kriegen zu lassen...

Grinsend griff er nach dem zweiten Zettel.

_Mrs. Malfoy:_

_Wünscht heute Abend mit Ihnen zu Abend zuessen._

_Sie sollen doch bitte um 20 Uhr in Malfoy-Manor sein. _

_Sie hat einen Brief dagelassen, der beiliegt._

Draco schnaubte. Das würde er unter Garantie nicht tun. So sehr er seine Mutter auch liebte, ihre Verkupplungsversuche gingen ihm einfach ein ganzes Stück zu sehr auf die Nerven. Er würde einfach kurz vor knapp seine Sekretärin bitten ihr mitzuteilen, dass er es wegen der Arbeit_ leider _nicht schaffen würde. Oder er würde eine Eule schicken, so könnte sie keinen Aufstand anzetteln.

Schon wieder weitaus besserer Laune nahm er sich den Bogen Pergament vor, der mit der feinen Schrift seiner Mutter bedeckt war.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy!_

_Du wirst zu diesem Abendessen erscheinen und wenn ich dich persönlich den ganzen Weg von London nach Wiltshire schleifen muss!_

_Versuche gar nicht erst die Arbeit vorzuschieben –ich habe deine Sekretärin danach gefragt und sie hat bestätigt, dass du in der Lage sein wirst pünktlich Feierabend zu machen._

_Willst du deine arme, alte, enkel-, und sogar schwiegertochterlose (!) Mutter denn alleine lassen?_

_Ich hoffe es geht dir soweit gut und überarbeite dich nicht Liebling,_

Maman

...Soviel zu seinem Plan. Er seufzte. Wenn er nicht wollte, dass seine Mutter bei einer Verspätung ihre Drohung war machte, sollte er sich wohl seiner Arbeit widmen, damit er pünktlich fertig wurde.

Kurz vor acht apparierte Draco vor das Anwesen.

-Und gerade noch so eben _neben_ eines der in liebevoller Handarbeitangelegten Blumenbeete seiner Mutter (Seiner Meinung nach ein ziemlicher deutlicher Hinweis darauf, woher er seinen grünen Daumen hatte). Noch einmal Glück gehabt, er wollte es möglichst vermeiden das Essen mit einem Mord beginnen zu lassen, vor allem, wenn es sich um einen an seiner Person handelte.

Er schaute auf seine Uhr. Vier vor acht.

Also noch zwei Stunden und sechs Minuten pure Folter, bevor er auch nur einen Versuch starten konnte hier weg zu kommen.

Spätestens bei dieser Aussicht war die gute Laune, die er vom vorherigen Tag behalten hatte endgültig verflogen.

Resigniert seufzend öffnete er die Flügeltüren des Manors und warf einer Hauselfe seinen Umhang zu, bevor er sich auf den Weg ins große Speisezimmer machte. Ihn würde allerdings interessieren, ob seinem Vater die Flucht gelungen war, oder ob er ganz der Göttergatte anwesend war –da sein Fluchtplan durch Narzissa vereitelt worden war.

Er grinste schief und ignorierte das hiesige Portrait Großonkel Mearvelins, von dem aus er Draco wütend anschaute.

Und da sage noch einmal jemand, Portraits wären nicht nachtragend...

Seine Laune sank in bisher unereichte Tiefen, als er den Speisesaal betrat und sich neben seinem resigniert drein schauenden Vater auch seine siegesgewiss strahlenden Mutter, einer nicht weniger beunruhigend schauenden Mrs. Wrenevel, so wie deren ihn erwartungsvoll anlächelnde Tochter, Il...Im...Ir... -na ja, der Name war ja relativ nebensächlich- gegenüber sah.

Worauf es jetzt ankam war den Abend irgendwie rumzukriegen...

-Na toll.

Er lächelte die Anwesenden gezwungen an und ließ sich auf den letzten mit einem Gedeck versehenen Platz nieder, der sich neben dem seines Vaters und –Wunder, oh Wunder- gegenüber dem von In... Is... Il... –dem des Mädchens befand.

Während seine Mutter die Hauselfe anwies das Essen „_um Merlins Willen endlich kommen zu lassen_" lehnte er sich möglichst unauffällig zu seinem Vater herüber.

„Flucht steht wohl außer Frage, aber besteht wenigstens die Chance an Feuerwhisky zu kommen?"

Lucius lachte trocken.

„Deine Mutter hat es mir verboten, also wirst auch du nichts kriegen –tröste dich mit dem Elfenwein.

Genaugenommen ist dieses ganze Theater ja auch deine Schuld, weil du dir nicht einfach ein nettes Mädchen suchen kannst, um uns alle vor den Verkupplungsversuchen deiner Mutter zu erlösen."

Seufzend wandte Draco sich von ihm ab.

Das war einer der Momente an denen er die allgemeine Meinung über den Charakter seines Vaters irgendwie nachvollziehen konnte.

„Guten Abend Draco."

Ir... _Dieses Mädchen_ strich sich eine dunkelbraune Strähne aus der Stirn und lächelte ihn an.

Uh, sie wollte sich auch noch ernsthaft _unterhalten_.

Großartig...

Er erwiderte das Lächeln ein ganzes Stück zu verkrampft und langte nach dem Elfenwein.

Zwar kein Feuerwhisky, aber immer noch besser, als nichts...

Geschlagene vier Stunden später stand Draco endlich wieder in seinen eigenen vier Wänden.

Er war einfach nur _so_ müde...

-Das könnte zwar auch an dem Wein liegen, aber er zog es vor zu denken, dass es an Idris –er hatte ihren Namen am Ende doch noch erfahren- und ihrem nicht enden wollenden Redefluss lag.

Dabei musste er wohl oder übel zugeben, dass sie im Gegensatz zu ihren, ebenfalls von seiner Mutter ausgesuchten, auf „_mysteriöse Weise_" über Nacht erblondeten, Vorgängerinnen wenigstens wusste, wovon sie sprach.

Sie war streng genommen sogar ziemlich hübsch, aber er konnte trotz allem nicht umhin sie mit einem bestimmten Wort zu beschreiben: _lästig_.

Seufzend ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen, den Umstand, dass er bis auf seine Schuhe noch voll bekleidet war schlichtweg ignorierend.

Er wollte nur noch schlafen.

_So_ müde...

Als er schließlich in einen ruhigen Schlaf sank, träumte er von langem blonden Harr, funkelnden blauen Augen und einem schüchternen Lächeln.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12

Draco kniete zwischen zwei Blumenbeeten und machte sich daran das Unkraut zwischen den Narzissen auszureißen.

Die ganze Sache mit den Hauselfen war ja schön und gut, aber Wesen, die Trockentücher für angemessene Kleidung hielten kamen nur über seine Leiche auch nur auf 10 Schritt für irgendetwas anderes, als entgnomen an seine Beete heran.

Da er in letzter Zeit allerdings eher weniger Zeit gefunden hatte sich um diese zu kümmern, sahen sie auch dementsprechend aus: überwuchert.

Er seufzte und widmete sich wieder dem besonders widerspenstigen Unkraut vor ihm. Unter diesen Umständen sollte er sich wohl besser ranhalten, wenn er bis heute Abend fertig werden wollte und Gartenarbeit wirkte bei ihm trotz allem ja nach, wie vor auf eine abstruse Weise beruhigend. Da hatte man ausnahmsweise einmal Zeit nachzudenken, ohne gleich darauf achten zu müssen nicht untätig in die Leere zu starren und vom Rest der Welt, als verrückt abgestempelt zu werden. Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich interessierte, was der Rest der Welt so gemeinhin über ihn dachte, aber trotzdem...

Er wischte sich etwas Erde aus dem Gesicht. Immer wieder interessant, wo das Zeug hinkam, ohne dass man sich erklären konnte, wie es das geschafft hatte.

Mysteriöser, sich selbst aus dem Nichts materialisierender Dreck, huh?

Er kicherte leise in sich hinein, verstummte allerdings, als ein paar schwarze Schuhe in sein Blickfeld traten.

Und weiter auf ihn zu. Weiter, weiter und immer weiter...

„Wenn du noch einen Schritt weiter gehst, wirst du ohne den" Draco deutete mit einer kleinen Schaufel auf den Fuß, der gerade noch so eben _vor_ und nicht_ n_ dem Beet stand „wieder gehen müssen."

Blaise schaute ihn höchst amüsiert an, blieb allerdings stehen.

Scheinbar lag ihm ja doch was an seinem Leben oder, weniger dramatisch ausgedrückt, an seinem Fuß...

„Du bist dir aber schon im Klaren darüber, dass du mit deinem Grünzeug_ leicht_ pingelig bist, oder? Würdest du auch nur halb so viel Sorgfalt beim Rest deiner Sachen an den Tag legen hätten deine Hauselfen nichts mehr zu tun."

Draco schnaubte nur abfällig und stand auf –die Gartengeräte konnten die Hauselfen wegräumen, da war es ihnen ausnahmsweise sogar erlaubt sich den Blumen zu näher.

„Welchem Umstand verdanke ich denn diese ..._Ehre_?"

Den Ton, schlichtweg ignorierend, schlenderte Blaise ein paar Meter weiter und begutachtetet einen Rosenstrauch, um den grünlich leuchtende Feen schwirrten und sich gegenseitig mit Erde bewarfen.

„Genau genommen wollte ich dir nur ein bisschen seelischen Beistand leisten.

Wie es der Zufall so will habe ich heute nämlich zufällig gehört, wie Mrs. Wrenevel in der Winkelgasse so ungefähr ihrem kompletten Bekanntenkreis und auch sonst jedem, der gerade in Hörweite vorbei gekommen ist verkündet hat, wie sie gestern, als sie mit ihrer Tochter bei deinen Eltern eingeladen war gar nicht umhin konnte zu bemerken, wie angetan du von Idris warst."

Er grinste Draco an.

„Als ich weitergegangen bin war sie gerade so weit zu überlegen, welche Vornamen für ein Enkelkind mit dem Namen ‚Malfoy' in Frage kommen würden."

Blaise kicherte in sich hinein, als er höchst interessiert beobachtete, wie Draco die Gesichtszüge entglitten.

Diese alte, tratschsüchtige und vor allem weltfremde Sabberhexe...

Draco verzog den Mund. Der Umstand, dass sein sogenannter ‚_Freund'_ nicht so aussah, als würde er in näherer Zukunft aufhören leise in sich hinein zu lachen machte die ganze Sache allerdings auch nicht gerade besser. _Er_ hatte ja auch gut reden, immerhin war _seine_ Mutter auch zu beschäftigt damit sch selbst einen neuen, noch jüngeren Zauberer zu angeln, um sich auch noch um sein Liebesleben zu kümmern. Nicht einmal Theo musste so etwas über sich ergehen lassen.

Nun gut, ihm konnte er das nicht wirklich nachtragen, weil seine Mutter schon gestorben war, als er noch klein war, aber Blaise hatte einfach nur ein ganzes Stück zu unverschämtes Glück.

In Anbetracht seiner guten Kinderstube verkniff er sich allerdings im letzten Moment doch noch die Verwünschungen zumindest gegenüber den anwesenden Personen.

„Habe ich schon einmal erwähnt, wie absolut _nervtötend_ ich diese Frau finde?

Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass ich, kurz bevor ich gestern Abend flüchten konnte, noch nicht einmal wusste, wie das Mädchen eigentlich heißt."

Diese Antwort brachte ihm einen doch recht ungläubigen Blick von seinem Freund ein.

„_Idris Wrenevel_? Ein Jahr unter uns? Die Vertrauensschülerin mit der du in der fünf fast ein Vierteljahr Patrouille gelaufen bist?!"

Ach jaaa, bei genauerem Nachdenken konnte er sich da wirklich wage an etwas erinnern...

„Als ob ich mich an jedes Mädchen erinnern könnte, mit dem ich irgendwann einmal in Hogwarts etwas zu tun hatte."

Blaise schüttelte nur noch einmal ungläubig den Kopf –_er_ schaffte es ja irgendwie auch sich nicht nur an den Namen jedes halbwegs gutaussehenden Mädchens zu erinnern, das ihm jemals über den Weg gelaufen ist, bei ihm hatte man manchmal eher das Gefühl er würde regelrecht mentale Akten zu ihnen anlegen- und schaute ihn schließlich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Und?"

Sein Gegenüber schaute ihn nur verständnislos aus grauen Augen an.

„Was ‚_und_' ?"

Nachdem er sich kurz mit einem abschätzenden Blick davon vergewissert hatte, dass Draco sich nicht nur dumm stellte, sondern_ tatsächlich_ keine Ahnung hatte, beschloss Blaise noch einmal gütig gegenüber den Blauäugigen unter den Anwesenden –sprich Draco- zu sein und seinen Punkt auszuführen.

„Ganz einfach, sie ist weder dumm, noch hässlich und hat sozusagen als Dreingabe nicht einmal blond gefärbte Haare, also was hältst du von ihr?"

Draco musste erst einmal ein paar Mal blinzeln, bevor er sich auch wirklich sicher war, dass die Frage auch richtig verstanden hatte.

„_Idris_? ...Huh, ziemlich hübsch, ziemlich intelligent, aber eigentlich eher ...nichts."

Blaise wandte sich nun endgültig von den zankenden Feen ab und Draco bekam die Gelegenheit eini_ sehr_ ungutes Gefühl angesichts dessen Lächelns zu bekommen.

„_Ach ja_. Darf man dann einmal fragen, wie _sie_ heißt?"

Dieses Mal zog Draco es bewusst vor die Frage nicht zu verstehen.

„Weißt du Blaise, du würdest weitaus befriedigendere Antworten bekommen, würdest du dich nicht so unverständlich ausdrücken."

Blaise schaute ihn nur verärgert an und trat, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Wie heißt sie und warum weiß ich noch nichts von ihr?"

Draco spielte einen Moment lang tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken es ihm zu erzählen, aber auch nur einen Moment, nämlich genau so lange, wie er brauchte um sich daran zu erinnern, bei wem Blaise in letzter Zeit jede freie Minute rumgehangen war. Es war wohl nicht wirklich in seinem Interesse, wenn Blaise Daphne gleich alles brühwarm erzählte, also schüttelte er noch einmal möglichst unschuldig dreinschauend –so unschuldig, wie ein Slytherin und Ex-Todesser eben sein konnte- den Kopf.

„Du siehst so langsam wirklich Gespenster."

Blaise zog die Augenbrauen hoch und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der ziemlich klar machte, dass er nicht auch nur ansatzweise überzeugt war, klopfte dann allerdings resigniert gegen seine Wange.

„Draco, du hast dir da Erde hingeschmiert."

Es war acht Uhr, Blaise war weg und würde, wie er durch hoffentlich beiläufige Fragen erfahren hatte, heute auch zu Hause bleiben, was die Möglichkeit, dass er ihm im ungünstigsten Moment über den Weg lief, Merlin sei Dank, ausschloss und er apparierte gerade nervöser, als ihm lieb gewesen wäre auf das Anwesen der Mulcibers.

Sein Plan wies zwar mehr, als nur ein paar Schwachstellen auf, aber der Umstand, dass er überhaupt so etwas ähnliches, wie einen Plan hatte steigerte seine Laune erheblich.

Das und der Umstand, dass er Pansys, wie sie beschwor fehlerfreien Zeitplan nach _Astoria_ sehen würde.

Und wenn er sie gefunden hatte... Nun, er würde sich ja zu gerne selbst versichern, dass er die Sache dann durchziehen und ihr alles sagen würde, aber er kannte sich selbst zu gut um wirklich daran zu glauben. Tief, oder auch nicht so tief, in seinem Inneren war er eben doch ein Feigling.

Dennoch konnte er nicht umhin leicht zu lächeln, als er auf die Menge zuging, die langsam in die ausladende Villa strömte.

„Draco?" Er drehte sich langsam in die Richtung um, aus der er seinen Namen gehört hatte.

Ein resigniertes Seufzen gerade noch unterdrückend, gab er sich alle Mühe nicht allzu entnervt zu wirken, als er sein Gegenüber erkannte.

Idris Wrenevel stand lächelnd in einem dunkelblauen Kleid vor ihm, das seiner Trägerin nicht gerade Schande machte.

Trotz dem zugegebenermaßen sehr netten Kleid konnte Draco seiner guten Kinderstube gerade noch ein „Guten Abend, schönes Wetter, oder?" abringen, bevor er sich an ihr vorbei schob. Leider hatte er die Rechnung nicht mit der jungen Hexe gemacht, die scheinbar nicht vorhatte in näherer Zukunft locker zu lassen.

„Das Wetter ist ganz in Ordnung –für Schottland zumindest. Der Nebel ist nicht feucht genug um als Sprühregen gewertet zu werden."

Sie grinste zynisch und warf ihre langen dunklen Haare zurück.

Draco beschleunigte Schritte in der Hoffnung sie so loszuwerden noch etwas.

„Ja, es geht schon..."

Wie konnte er sich hier davon machen, ohne allzu unhöflich zu wirken...?

„Und, was machen Sie hier?" Das Mädchen sollte doch so langsam wirklich merken, dass es hier nicht erwünscht war.

Er zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern.

„Verkettung von Umständen.

Ich suche jemanden, also auf Wiedersehen, Miss Wrenevel."

Selbst von solch einem Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl lies sich Idris eher wenig beeindrucken.

„Bis später, Mr. Malfoy.

-Und nennen sie mich ruhig Idris." Draco nickte nur knapp –den Teufel würde er tun!- und schlängelte sich zwischen zwei alten Hexen hindurch, bevor die Dunkelhaarige ihn noch einmal aufhalten konnte.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde nach dieser eher ungewollten Unterhaltung dafür allerdings nur umso mehr beansprucht, als er in der Eingangshalle eine ihm nur zu bekannte Gestalt sah.

Sich nervös eine Strähne hinters Ohr steckend machte sich Draco auf den weg zu ihr herüber.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13

Astoria unterhielt sich mit einer älteren Dame –beziehungsweise sie gab sich Mühe nicht zu auffällig hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu gähnen, während die Frau enthusiastisch auf sie einredete, die er bei genauerer Betrachtung als Mrs. Dorcas Prince identifizieren konnte.

Angesichts der sehr viel erbaulicheren Sicht Astorias hielt er sich allerdings nicht allzu lange bei letzteren auf, also würde er nichts beschwören wollen.

Astoria hatte ihre Haare, im Gegensatz zu den meisten bisherigen Gelegenheiten, an denen Draco sich mehr oder –vor allem bei denen neueren Datums- minder vage erinnern konnte sie gesehen zu haben und an denen sie ihre Haare einfach nur lang ihren Rücken hatte hinab fallen gelassen hatte, kompliziert hochgesteckt und ihr Kleid... Nun, es war zwar weitaus dezenter, als das einer gewissen anderen, weitaus nervigeren Person, aber Draco konnte nicht umhin das blasgraue Kleid dessen Trägerin er momentan hoffentlich wenigstens halbwegs subtil beobachtete, eindeutig vorzuziehen.

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es brachte nichts hier noch länger rumzustehen, also sollte er es am besten schnellst möglich hinter sich bringen...

Mit ein paar langen Schritten trat Draco zu den Beiden.

„Mrs. Prince, Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich Ihnen Miss Greengrass hier entführe, oder?"

Die Angesprochene schaute mit geschürzten Lippen von Draco zu Astoria, die versuchte ihre Erleichterung angesichts der Hoffnung, in näherer Zukunft von eben dieser wegzukommen, nicht zu erleichtert zu wirken.

Ihr Erfolg war eher mäßig, aber das wissende Lächeln, dass über die Lippen Mrs. Prince' huschte lies doch recht klar erkennen, dass diese nur zu willig verschwinden würde –je schneller sie die Beiden alleine ließ, desto schneller konnte sie ihre Sicht der Dinge immerhin unter ihren Freundinnen verbreiten.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich wünsche euch noch einen _schönen Abend_ Kinder."

Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu und Draco konnte nicht umhin mit den Augen zu rollen, als die alte Frau in einer Wolke aus rosa Tüll und –zweifellos gefärbten- rotblonden Locken in der Menge verschwand, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, das so süß war, dass Draco nicht bezweifelte, dass er eine großzügige Dosis Insulin gebraucht hätte, hätte er es auch nur noch eine Sekunde länger ertragen müssen.

Astoria brach die Stille.

„Das war... _merkwürdig_."

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Wie auch immer, danke für deine großmütige Rettung. Das hätte sich sonst wohl ewig hingezogen.

-Ich kann mir allerdings so ungefähr vorstellen, was sie da drüben gerade zum Besten gibt."

Mit einem Blick zu der mittlerweile sehr animiert mit einer anderen Frau tuschelnden Mrs. Prince konnte Draco das allerdings auch nur zu gut. _Komischerweise_ konnte er sich dann aber doch nicht dazu bringen, sich davon auch nur im Geringsten stören zu lassen.

„Immer wieder gerne. Wie bist du denn zu diesem zweifelhaften Glück gekommen?"

Sie verzog den Mund.

„Sagen wir es einmal so: Ich war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort.

In diesem Fall also direkt in Blickrichtung hier in der Eingangshalle, als sie gekommen ist."

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„So einfach kann es gehen, aber da ich ja so selbstlos gerettet worden bin, hat es sich ja fast wieder gelohnt."

Draco lachte leise in sich hinein.

„Schön, dass du das so siehst."

Er schaute sich in der Halle um, in der mit der zunehmenden Menschenmenge auch der Lärmpegel rapide stieg und blieb bei einer Gruppe Mädchen hängen, die sich ein paar Meter weiter halb kichernd, halb kreischend über einen Jungen ausließen, der so aussah, als würde er sich ernsthaft fragen, was er verbrochen hatte um diese Situation zu verdienen.

Waren die nicht sowieso zu jung, um hier herumzugeistern? Viel älter, als 13, 14 konnten sie nicht sein...

Er wandte sich an Astoria.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir dieses Gespräch nach draußen verlegen? Ich glaube wenn das hier noch lange so weitergeht laufe ich Gefahr einen Hörsturz zu bekommen."

Astoria grinste, während sie die Terrassentür ansteuerte.

„Nachdem du mich eben gerettet hast kann ich das ja unmöglich zulassen. Wenn ich schon die Jungfrau in Nöten spiele, dann aber auch richtig."

Draco lächelte in sich hinein, während er ihr hinterher nach draußen trat.

Darauf schien es komischerweise immer hinauszulaufen: Kaum war er bei ihr, schon ging es ihm bedeutend besser.

Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

Sie hatte entschieden mehr Einfluss auf ihn, als ihm lieb gewesen wäre.

Der Garten der Montagues war... groß und hatte eigentlich mehr mit einem ausgedehnten Park gemein. Vor allem der mittelgroße See in seiner Mitte untergrub das Bild eines Gartens doch relativ gründlich.

Stumm ging er neben Astoria, die mittlerweile unruhig mit einem Ring spielte, am See entlang.

Sie war doch nicht etwa nervös...?

_Er_ war nervös, so viel stand fest, aber das war ja auch etwas vollkommen anderes...

Dem Armbandgefuchtel scheinbar müde blieb Astoria schließlich stehen und schaute auf den See hinaus.

„Ich dachte eigentlich immer du würdest nicht gerne auf solche Veranstaltungen gehen", murmelte sie leise.

Draco schaute sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen im Halbdunkel an.

„Tue ich auch nicht", antwortete er leise „aber ich dachte mir, dass du hier sein würdest."

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund, als sie sich umdrehte und zu ihm hoch schaute.

„Und ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass es das Schicksal in letzter Zeit so gut mit mir meint..."

Als sie ihn anlächelte, war wohl der Moment, indem er endgültig befand, dass sich der ganze Ärger mit Pansy gelohnt hatte –er sollte sich bei Gelegenheit wirklich noch einmal bei ihr bedanken.

Er schaute zu ihr hinunter.

‚_Jetzt oder nie_'; das war wohl eine der Situationen, in denen der Spruch passte, wie Fluch in den Rücken (siehe Fußnote)

Aber er konnte ihre Reaktion auf- na ja, auf _alles_ doch bald nicht mehr falsch verstanden ha-

Draco strich sich angespannt eine Strähne aus der Stirn, bevor er den weisen Entschluss faste besser nicht mehr weiter darüber nachzudenken und sie küsste.

Spätestens, als sie den Kuss erwiderte, gelang ihm das auch ziemlich gut. Selbst die leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihn davon in Kenntnis setzen wollte, dass die ganze Situation ein wenig klischeehaft war, konnte er soweit ganz gut ignorieren.

Er löste sich langsam von ihr.

„Astoria, ich-„

„Draco!"

Draco drehte sich verwirrt in die Richtung, aus der der Ausruf gekommen war.

Ihm bleib gerade noch Zeit überrascht nach Luft zu schnappen, als sich ihm der persönliche Fluch seiner Existenz an den Hals warf.

Idris lächelte.

„Ich habe gerade zufällig gesehen, wie du hier mehr oder weniger alleine", sie warf Astoria einen abwertenden Blick zu „rumgestanden bist. Und da dachte ich mir: Ich komm doch einfach einmal vorbei."

Draco starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

Wie konnte diese dreiste Person-

„Ich glaube... ich werde besser gehen..."

Astoria wurde immer blasser, während sie zwischen den Beiden hin und herschaute.

Langsam erwachte Draco aus seiner Starre.

„Astoria, warte, es ist nicht..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich werde..."

Astoria brach ab und drehte sich auf den Absätzen um.

_Das alles kam ihm so langsam wirklich, wie ein böser Traum vor..._

„Astoria!"

Er stieß Idris endgültig von sich weg.

„Warte!"

Sie schaute sich nicht um, als sie immer schneller wurde und schließlich in der Menge vor dem Eingang verschwand.

Draco drehte sich noch einmal zu Idris um, bevor er ihr hinterher rannte.

„Wage es noch einmal auf 100 Schritt an mich heranzukommen und ich zeige dir, was man so alles lernt, wenn man so etwas trägt."

Er schob seinen Ärmel etwas hoch und deutete kalt lächelnd auf den Rand einer schwarzen Tätowierung, bevor er los rannte.

* * *

Fußnote:

Zauberer-Entsprechung von „wie Faust aufs Auge"


	14. Interlude zu Chapter 13 und Chapter 14

Interlude zu Kapitel 13 + 14

Interlude zu Kapitel 13 + 14. Kapitel

Interlude zu Kapitel 13: Astoria

Astoria wischte sich über die Augen.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihre Wimperntusche mittlerweile gleichmäßig über ihr komplettes Gesicht verteilt, aber das war ihr momentan herzlich egal.  
Sie schniefte noch einmal, bevor sie aus dem Kamin stieg und mit ansah, wie die Flammen langsam von grün zu rot wechselten.  
Dabei hätte sie es ja eigentlich wissen sollen; bis heute hatte sie sogar gedacht, dass sie das täte.  
„Das hast du jetzt davon", murmelte sie während sie möglichst leise aus der Diele in die Eingangshalle trat.  
Das Letzte, was sie wollte war jetzt Daphne über den Weg zu laufen, die vermutlich nicht eher locker lassen würde, bevor sie ihr die ganze demütigende Geschichte in all ihren Einzelheiten erzählt hatte.  
Mit einem niedergeschlagenen Lächeln durchschritt sie die Halle. Bei genauerem nachdenken stand an erster Stelle wohl doch Draco Malfoy je wieder begegnen zu müssen, aber Daphne stand zumindest momentan ziemlich weit oben auf der Liste.  
Seufzend legte sie eine Hand auf das Treppengeländer.  
Was der wohl schon die ganze Zeit über sie gedacht hatte?  
Wahrscheinlich die Wahrheit, nämlich dass sie einfach nur ein kleines naives Mädchen war, dass Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt war.  
Sie konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie er und dieses Mädchen, das zu allem Überfluss auch noch aussah, wie frisch vom Cover der _Witch's Weekly_, sich gerade köstlich über sie amüsierten.  
„Dumm. So Dumm."  
Tränen stiegen ihr wieder in die Augen. Sie war einfach nur so...  
„Tori?"  
Astoria schloss die Augen, bevor sie sich zu ihrer Schwester umdrehte.  
Daphne hatte es gerade eben geschafft, Draco Malfoy seinen Platz auf ihrer Liste der Menschen, die sie unter keinen Umständen sehen wollte, fast schon wieder streitig zumachen.  
„Was willst du Daphne?" fragte sie resigniert und wie sie zugeben musste ein ganzes Stück schroffer, als angebracht.  
Diese verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ich habe gehört, wie du gekommen bist und-„  
Sie stockte, als sie sich wieder zu ihrer Schwester wandte und sich schlussendlich die Mühe machte sie genauer anzusehen.  
„Tori? Was ist denn passiert?"  
Astoria schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nichts, das ich nicht hätte vorhersehen können, ich denke ich gehe in mein Zimmer."  
Daphne schien allerdings nicht die Nötigkeit zu sehen, sie alleine zu lassen und schloss zu ihr auf.  
„Tori, was bei Merlins Bart ist passiert?"  
„Daphne, lass mich einfach nur in Ruhe."  
Astoria unterdrückte ein Schnauben, als sie um die Ecke bog und die nächste Treppe hinauf stieg, eine ziemlich aufgelöste Daphne zurück lassend.  
Wieso musste Daphne sie immer so behandeln, als würde sie jeden Moment zerbrechen?  
Weil sie sich immer noch dafür schuldig fühlte, als das ganze Chaos im Krieg angefangen hatte.  
Sie bemerkte erst, das sie wieder angefangen hatte zuweinen, als sie sich vor ihrer Zimmertür über die nassen Augen wischte.  
Eigentlich war es ja ziemlich ironisch, dass ausgerechnet Draco ihr geholfen hatte zwischenzeitlich darüber hinweg zukommen...  
Leise vor sich hin weinend lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken an ihr Bett.  
Bei genauerem nachdenken sah er ihr sogar ziemlich ähnlich. Er hatte zwar im Gegensatz zu ihr blonde und keine schwarzen Haare, aber in seinen Gesichtszügen erkannte man doch eine ganze Menge vom Black-Erbe.  
Komisch, dass ihr das nicht schon früher aufgefallen war...  
Sie war zwar selbst Schuld, aber es tat einfach so weh.  
„Astoria?"  
Dia Angesprochene starrte ungläubig zur Tür.  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, durfte nicht wahr sein...

Kapitel 14

Draco rannte ihr hinterher durch die Menge.  
Warum musste bei ihm eigentlich immer alles schief gehen, was schief gehen konnte?  
Er sah gerade noch, wie sie gut 20 Meter weiter in einem Kamin verschwand.  
Mist. Verdammter. Drachenmist.  
Frustriert trat er gegen die nächstgelegene Tür.  
Und an diesem ganzen Chaos war ausschließlich _Idris_ schuld.  
Er schnaubte, die würde er sich auf jedenfall noch vornehmen, aber jetzt gab es wichtigeres, mit anderen Worten: Astoria.  
Jetzt wäre wohl die Möglichkeit seine Strategie zu wechseln und in die Offensive zu wechseln  
–auch wenn sie ihn wahrscheinlich, verständlicher Weise, nie mehr sehen wollte.  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl disapparierte er.  
Er hatte zwar noch vor kurzem eine Gelegenheit gehabt das Anwesen der Greengrasses aus nächster Nähe zu sehen, aber er konnte trotz allem nicht umhin schaudernd festzustellen, dass das Haus dieses Mal ein ganzes Stück düsterer wirkte, als bei seinem letzten Besuch.  
So, wie es durch hohen Fenster von seiner Anhöhe weiß in der Dunkelheit leuchtend auf Ankommende herunterzustarren schien, hätte es sich allerdings auch ausgezeichnet als Illustration eines der eher düster anmutenden Bücher in seinem Schreibzimmer gemacht.  
Und dabei hatte er es bisher eigentlich als angenehm anzusehen in Erinnerung gehabt...  
Leise vor sich hinfluchend wanderte er den langen Kiesweg zum Haupthaus hinauf.  
_Bitte Merlin, lass Daphne nicht da sein, ich würde es vorziehen hier lebend wieder raus zu kommen..._  
Er seufzte noch einmal Schicksals ergeben, bevor er nach dem schweren Messingtürknauf griff und anklopfte.  
Das hier war wichtiger, als die –zugegebenermaßen recht hohe- Wahrscheinlichkeit sich in handlichen Portionen im St. Mungo wieder zufinden.  
Das Beste an dieser ganzen verfluchten Situation war ja noch, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er ihr sagen könnte –vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass er es weiter als bis zur Tür schaffte.  
Mit einem Ruck öffnete sich die Tür und Draco sah sich Auge zu Auge gegenüber von Mr. Greengrass.  
Mr. Greengrass war jemand, dem Draco bisher nur ein paar Male bei Gesellschaften über den Weg gelaufen war, doch schon das hatte gereicht um ihn Vermuten zu lassen, dass es wohl ganz gut war es vorsorglich auch bei nur eben so vielen Begegnungen mit dem reservierten Zauberer zu belassen.  
„Womit haben wir denn diese Ehre verdient?" Er hob eine Augenbraue, für Dracos Geschmack ein ganzes Stück zu süffisant, hoch und blickte ihn, seine Nase hinab, an.  
Draco unterdrückte ein Schnauben.  
Das konnte er schon bei seinem Vater nicht ausstehen und die Tatsache, dass er diese nervige Angewohnheit mittlerweile unbewusst übernommen hatte machte es auch nicht gerade besser...  
„Wissen Sie, _Sir_, es ist so-„  
„_Draco_. Was. Hast. Du. Getan?!"  
Sowohl der Angesprochene, wie auch Mr. Greengrass fuhren unwillkürlich wieder zur Tür herum, in der eine, augenscheinlich vor Wut kochende Daphne lehnte.  
„Daphne, ich denke nicht-„ wandte sich ihr Vater streng an Daphne, doch sie fuhr ihm über den Mund.  
„Nein, Vater! Du hast keine Ahnung."  
Angesichts des harten Gesichtsausdrucks, der dieser mittlerweile zur Schau trug befand Draco das durchaus als mutig.  
Zu Schade, dass der Grund für diesen Wahnwitz die Wut auf ihn war...  
Sie funkelte ihn bedrohlich an, als sie sich an ihrem Vater vorbei auf Draco zu schob.  
„Was hast du getan?", fragte sie ihn leise durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Und wage erst gar nicht zu behaupten du wüsstest nicht wovon ich rede."  
Draco hielt es in dieser Situation für Weiser sie nicht darauf hinzuweisen, dass er wohl kaum hier wäre, wenn dies der Fall wäre.  
Sie trat noch einen Schritt nähe auf ihn zu.  
„Also, ich warte. Erkläre mir, warum meine kleine Schwester es für nötig hält sich in ihrem Zimmer zu verbarrikadieren _und nicht mit mir redet_!"  
„Daphne..."  
Jetzt war allerdings auch Mr. Greengrass hellhörig geworden.  
„Astoria?"  
Er musterte Draco verächtlich.  
„Was genau haben Sie mit meiner Tochter zu schaffen?"  
Und wiedereinmal hatte er sich wohl geirrt. Daphne alleine war harmlos, zusammenmit ihrem Vater war sie gemeingefährlich.  
Aber er war nach wie vor ein Malfoy, das hieß Haltung bewaren.  
-Mr. Greengrass tastete doch wohl hoffentlich nicht gerade in seiner Umhangtasche nach seinem Zauberstab?  
Die Entscheidung entweder Haltung zu bewahren, _oder_ sich auseinander nehmen zu lassen wurde ihm zu seiner großen Erleichterung abgenommen, als Mrs. Greengrass nach dem Ursprung des Tumultes sah.  
„Graham, Daphne, was ist hier los?"  
Sie schaute missbilligend zwischen ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter hin und her –und blieb schließlich bei Draco hängen.  
Ihre Miene hellte sich augenblicklich auf.  
„Draco, was machst du denn hier?"  
Die finsteren Blicke ihrer Familie ignorierte sie schlicht weg.  
„Ähm, es ist so, es geht um Astoria-" begann er vorsichtig.  
Augenscheinlich hätte er sich bei ihr allerdings keine Sorgen machen müssen, da bei ihr der gleiche Blick aufflackerte, den auch Narzissa Malfoy zuzeigen pflegte, wenn sich ihr gerade eine Möglichkeit ihren Sohn zuverkuppeln eröffnet hatte.  
„Aber warum sagst du das nicht gleich mein Lieber?"  
Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.  
„Den Weg findest du doch sicher, oder? Also nichts wie rauf mit dir."  
Daphne starrte ihre Mutter fassungslos an.  
„Mutter! Du weißt doch gar nicht-„  
Mrs. Greengrass schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
„Nichts da, ihr kommt jetzt beide mit. Wir klären da einmal gleich etwas."  
„Aber Mutter!"  
Das letzte, was er hörte, bevor er die Treppe hinauf flüchtete war ein barsches „_Salon_!" seitens Mrs. Greengrass.

+

Er wurde immer langsamer je näher er ihrem Zimmer kam.  
Der Rattenschwanz von neugierigen Greengrass-Vorfahren, die ihm von Bild zu Bild folgten half allerdings auch nicht gerade, aber am schlimmsten war das krampfhafte Gefühl in seinem Magen.

Was wäre, wenn sie ihm nicht glauben würde?  
Verdenken könnte er es ihr nicht, immerhin war die Situation ja ziemlich eindeutig gewesen.  
Seufzend klopfte er an ihre Tür.  
„Astoria?"  
Sein Magen zog sich zusammen, als die Stille nicht enden wollte.  
Was wenn sie es sich nicht noch einmal anders überlegen würde...?  
Ihm wurde schon schlecht, wenn er nur darüber nachdachte.  
„Astoria, es war nicht so, wie es aussah..."  
Draco biss sich auf die Zunge.  
Viel abgedroschener hätte er nicht beginnen können...  
Diese Ansicht teilten wohl auch ein paar seiner ungewollten Zuhörer, da ein, in einem nahe liegenden Portrait sitzender, Zauberer sich eine verächtliche Antwort nicht verkneifen konnte.  
„Junge, dir ist aber schon klar, dass sie das alle sagen?" Er lachte schallend.  
„Ambrosia, das sind deine Gene, hallte es dir nur vor Augen."  
Eine blonde Hexe seufzte entnervt ihn Böse an.  
„Sei du nur leise, du hast doch meinen Bruder schon nicht ausstehen können.  
Dabei hat Abraxas dir nie etwas getan, mein Lieber."  
Draco verdrehte entnervt die Augen.  
„Könnt ihr einmal alle miteinander leise sein! Ich versuche hier etwas zu regeln und es ist schon schwer genug, wenn ihr gerade nicht dazwischen redet!"  
Zufrieden registrierte er, wie sich die Gesellschaft grummelnd einige Portraits weiter nach hinten bewegte.  
Mittlerweile war der Schmerz von seinem Magen in seinen Schädel gewandert.  
Seufzend lehnte er seine Stirn gegen die Tür.  
„Astoria, es war..."  
Ein ersticktes Schnauben kam von der anderen Seite der Tür.  
„Ja, ich weiß „_es war nicht so, wie es aussah_".  
Das hast du eben allerdings scheinbar noch anders gesehen."  
Frustriert wiederstand er gerade noch so dem Drang seinen Kopf gegen die Tür zu schlagen.  
„Wie kann ich es dir nur erklären... Ich... Ok, es ist vielleicht meine Schuld, dass ich ihr nicht nachdem sie sich das zweite mal an meine Fersen geheftet hat gesagt habe, dass sie sich dorthin verziehen soll wo der Pfeffer wächst, anstatt mich zu nerven, aber ich hätte doch nicht gedacht, dass sie so dreist..."  
Er seufzte.  
„Ich hätte sie doch sofort zum Teufel geschickt, hätte ich gewusst, was sie versuchen würde."  
Es war kurz still, bevor eine leise Antwort von der anderen Seite der Tür kam.  
„Und woher will ich wissen, dass du es jetzt ernst meinst? Mit mir und nicht mit ...ihr?"  
Da er es nicht für sonderlich weise hielt sie auf die Lebensgefahr aufmerksam zu machen, die von ihren Familienmitgliedern ausging versuchte er es mit der anderen Hälfte der Wahrheit.  
„Wäre ich denn sonst hier, bei dir?"  
Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Stille, dann hörte er, wie sich jemand der Tür näherte.  
Er konnte gerade noch einen Schritt zurück machen, bevor sich die Tür öffnete und ihn am Kopf treffen konnte.  
Sie lehnte in der Tür, das Make-up war um ihre Augen verschmiert und einzelne Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst. Mittlerweile schien sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst zu haben, aber ihre Augen waren noch gerötet vom Weinen.  
„Deine Logik ist irgendwie... einleuchtend" murmelte sie.  
Er lächelte schwach.  
Sie wirkte immer noch aufgelöst –und wunderschön.  
„Schön, dass du das auch so siehst."  
Jetzt spielte auch um ihre Mundwinkel ein Lächeln.  
Zögernd schaute sie zu ihm hoch.  
„Wie hast du es eigentlich an Daphne vorbei geschafft?"  
Gedankenverloren nahm er ihre Hand und zeichnete ein Muster auf ihren Handrücken.  
Die diplomatische Antwort war in diesem Fall der ehrlichen wohl eindeutig vorzuziehen...  
„Das willst du gar nicht so genau wissen, aber ich mag deine Mutter."  
Draco musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als sie rot anlief, als ihr aufging, was das wohl zu bedeuten haben konnte.  
„So schlimm war es auch nicht." Sie schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Ok, war es doch, aber es hat sich ja im Endeffekt gelohnt."  
„Ach, und warum?"  
Es wäre natürlich möglich, dass er sich das Grinsen, das kurz über ihr Gesicht gezuckt war nur eingebildet hatte, aber er bezweifelte es.  
„Wegen dir, natürlich, du Naseweiß."  
Er lachte leise in sich hinein, als sie verstimmt die Stirn runzelte.  
Das war eine der kleinen Gesten, die er so faszinierend an ihr fand...  
Zögernd schaute er ihr in die Augen. Es war wahrscheinlich der denkbar schlechteste Augenblick dafür, aber Feingefühl war allerdings noch nie seine Stärke gewesen...  
„Astoria, ich... ich liebe dich."  
Sie lächelte ihn an, das erste echte Lächeln, das er von ihr in den letzten Minuten gesehen hatte.  
„Weißt du, darauf habe ich gewissermaßen gewartet."  
Und selbst die anerkennenden Pfiffe, die aus den umliegenden Portraits ertönten, als sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte um ihn zu küssen, konnten den Moment nicht mehr ruinieren.


	15. Interlude zu Chapter 14 und Chapter 15

Und da sind wir jetzt... am Ende von dieser FF.  
Nur gut, dass es eine Fortsetzung geben wird, sonst würde ich jetzt warscheinlich erst _so richtig _sentimental werden -  
Dieses Kapitel ist ganz offiziell für die besten Leser der Welt: Euch.  
Ich hoffe wir lesen uns spätetsens bei der Fortsetzung (gerne aber auch früher) wieder.  
Also ich präsentiere: Das (vorerste) Ende.  
Und jetzt exklusiv für euch ein klienes Dankeschön: Eine Illustration zu meiner persönlichen Lieblingszene:  
eiblynn./art/Star-dust-DMxAG-99127376  
Schaut es euch in Originalgröße an.  
LG  
Amrei

* * *

Interlude: Ambrosia

A/N: Kleiner Stammbaum (um auch die letzten verbliebenen Klarheiten auszuräumen -):

x**Xerxes Grenngrass** oo **Ambrosia Greengrass**, _geb. Malfoy_ – **Abraxas Malfoy** oo **Ophelia Malfoy**, _geb. Yaxley _xxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**I**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**I**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Graham Greengrass** oo **Gwendolin Greengrass**, _geb. Rosier _xxxxxxxx **Lucius Malfoy** oo **Narzissa Malfoy**, _geb. Black _xxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**I**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**I**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**I-****I**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**I**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
x**Daphen Greengrass** - **Astoria Greengrass**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**Draco Malfoy**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, wie der Junge, wie ein Häufchen Elend vor ihrer Tür stand, konnte er einem aber auch leid tun...

„Astoria?"

Ambrosia nickte wissend. Den Ton hatte auch Abraxas immer angeschlagen, wenn er diesem Prince-Mädchen hinterher gejagt war.

Einige Dinge änderten sich wohl nie, lag wahrscheinlich in den Genen...

Der Junge versuchte es, trotz seinem bisher, einmal ganz objektiv betrachtet, nicht vorhandenen Erfolges, erneut, deutlich niedergeschlagen:

„Astoria, es war nicht so, wie es aussah..."

Autsch. Ambrosia schüttelte den Kopf. Etwas viel unpassenderes hätte er wohl nicht sagen können...

Ihr... _Göttergatte_ sah das scheinbar ähnlich, da er im Gegensatz zu ihr nicht das Feingefühl besaß sich einen Kommentar zu verkneifen.

„Junge, dir ist aber schon klar, dass sie das alle sagen?"

Xerxes lachte schallend und wandte sich, mit einer höchst spöttischen Miene zu ihr.

„Ambrosia, das sind deine Gene, halte es dir nur vor Augen."

Sie seufzte entnervt auf.

Manchmal...

„Sei du nur leise, du hast doch schon meinen Bruder nie ausstehen können. Dabei hat dir Abraxas nie etwas getan, mein Lieber."

_-und wehe du führst das hier noch groß weiter aus..._

Sie funkelte ihn Böse an.

Das Einzige, was sie davon abhielt ihrem Ehegatten hier und jetzt spüren zu lassen, dass die Streitsüchtigkeit _tatsächlich_ Teil der Malfoy-Anlagen war, war die Tatsache, dass Draco das scheinbar lieber selbst übernehmen wollte.

Dieser drehte sich nunmehr mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen zu seinem Publikum um.

„Könnt ihr einmal alle miteinander leise sein?! Ich versuche hier gerade etwas zu regeln und es ist schon schwer genug, wenn ihr nicht gerade dazwischen redet!"

Mit verschränkten Armen trat sie in Xerxes Bild.

„Soviel zum Thema meine Gene -ganz davon abgesehen, dass dein Sohn zwangsläufig auch etwas davon abbekommen haben muss."

Dieser schürzte nur die Lippen und strich ihr in aller Seelenruhe eine blonde Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Ich habe niemals behauptet, dass du dich nicht durchsetzen kannst, das musste ich immerhin auf die harte Tour lernen, nicht wahr meine Liebe?"

Er schaute spöttisch lächelnd in die Richtung des Jungens, der gerade mit unverhohlener Genugtuung registrierte, dass sich seine Zuhörerschaft, in mindestens drei Metern Umkreis, unwillkürlich mehrere Portraits zurück bewegte.

„Erinnert mich irgendwie an Lucius. Als der klein war konnte einem Abraxas fast leid- Hm, nein, soweit wollen wir doch nicht gehen, aber _Ophelia_ konnte einem Leid tun."

Ambrosia funkelte ihn an.

„Mein Neffe war ein _sehr_ liebes kleines Kind."

Xerxes hob eine Augenbraue hoch.

„...Sicherlich. Und so berech- pardon, ich meinte natürlich _zielorientiert_."

Nun gut, der Junge kommt äußerlich ja auch schon ein gutes Stück nach der Black-Seite seiner Familie, also hoffe ich einmal, dass er auch sonst mehr nach seiner Mutter schlägt, nur für den Fall, dass ihm meine Enkeltochter da drüben doch noch vergibt."

Er bot seiner Frau lächelnd den Arm an.

„Bevor du mir noch mit Argumenten, die seine Tante Bellatrix betreffen kommst können wir uns allerdings auch in unser Portrait im Salon bewegen und schauen, warum unser Sohn nicht schon längst mit gezücktem Zauberstab dabei ist den Jungen auseinander zunehmen."

Ambrosia schnaubte und nahm mit einem letzten Blick auf das Geschehen seine Hand.

„Aber denke bloß nicht, dass es sich damit getan hat."

Leise in sich hinein lachend zog er sie mit sich in ihr anderes Portrait.

Die Stimmung dort war schon zu einem regelrecht komischen Maß gemischt.

Während Gwendolin fröhlich vor sich hin summend eine Stickerei weiterführte, schienen ihr Mann genauso, wie ihre älteste Tochter zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu sein, sich detailliert Gedanken über einen möglichst grausamen Tod _einer gewissen Person_ zu machen.

Daphne seufzte schwer, bevor sie ihr Haar unruhig zurückwarf.

„Und, wie sieht es da oben aus?"

„Hm..." Xerxes verzog nachdenklich den Mund „Schwer zu sagen. Er versucht es gerade mit Entschuldigungen, aber im Moment konnte man weder feststellen _wofür_, noch _ob_ er damit weiter kommen wird."

Im Sinne des allgemeinen Friedens entschied sich Ambrosia dagegen das Funkeln in seinen Augen als Häme zu deuten.

Langsam steckte sich Daphne eine Strähne ein ganzes Stück heftiger, als unbedingt nötig hinters Ohr.

„Ich bringe ihn um...", murmelte sie trocken. Ambrosia fand es doch relativ besorgniserregend, dass man ihr das mit ihrer momentanen Miene durchaus geglaubt hätte.

Ihr Vater sah das augenscheinlich ähnlich, da seine Erwiderung genauso trocken ausfiel.

„Nun, mit ein bisschen Hilfe deiner Schwiegermutter in spe würdest du wahrscheinlich sogar davon kommen ohne, dass die Auroren dir etwas gegen dich in der Hand hätten.

Sie hat ja weiß Merlin genug Erfahrung.

Huh, was Frauen nicht alles für die entfernte Chance auf Enkelkinder tun..."

Er warf seiner Frau einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Pass nur auf, dass du den Punkt mit der Schwiegermutter vor dem Punkt mit den Enkeln abhackst, Daphne."

Diese wurde zuerst rot, dann blass und sagte gar nichts mehr.

Gwendolin warf ihrem Mann einen scharfen Blick zu, der deutlich signalisierte, dass die Hauselfen schon praktisch ein Gästezimmer für ihn fertig gemacht hatten.

„Da mache ich mir persönlich keine Sorgen, _mein Lieber_."

Sie schenkte ihrer Tochter ein Lächeln, bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Handarbeit widmete.

Seufzend beugte sich Ambrosia zu Xerxes.

„Wir hätten das mit der Erziehung vielleicht etwas ernster nehmen sollen..." murmelte sie leise in sein Ohr.

Er lächelte schief.

„Ich denke Gwendolin ist ganz gut dabei unser Versäumnis aufzuarbeiten und wie gesagt, es sind deine Gene."

Mit einem Zwinkern beugte er sich weiter nach hinten in das Portrait und horchte.

„Apropos deine Gene... Dem Pfeifen dort hinten nach zu schließen scheint der Junge ja doch nicht alles falsch gemacht zu haben," setzte er nun wieder für alle gut hörbar hinzu.

Wie gesagt, die Stimmung war nach, wie vor gemischt.

Während Gwendolins Lächeln noch bedeutend breiter wurde, sah Daphne nach wie vor höchst skeptisch aus und auch Graham sah schweigend mit anklagendem Blick gen Himmel.

Das konnten nun wirklich nicht nur alles ihre Gene sein...

Kapitel 15

Draco nahm seinen Umhang von der Garderobe und verließ Heiler Gurreivens Praxis.

Nachdem die letzte Sitzung schon weggefallen war, war auch diese eher dazu gedacht gewesen den Heiler von seinem neuentwickelten Trauma zu befreien.

Wie sich herausstellte hatte es sich bei der letztens vorgeschobenen „_familiären Angelegenheit_" um die Offenbarung seiner über alles geliebten –und einzigen- Tochter Tiffany gehandelt, dass sie ihre Freundin Susan heiraten würde –die natürlich ein ganz reizendes Mädchen war, wie er zwischen zwei Schlucken _starkem_ Feuerwhisky betonte.

Dabei trug der Mann sein Schicksal noch ganz gut. Hätte er _seiner _Mutter das Selbe erzählt hätte sie sich vermutlich augenblicklich irgendwo herunter gestürzt –oder bei genauerem Bedenken wohl eher ihn mitsamt dem Grund, warum sie niemals Enkelkinder erwarten dürfte.

Er lachte leise in sich hinein. Bevor er zum Bahnhof Kings Cross apparierte.

Sie würde wohl eher wenig erfreut sein, wenn er sie verpasste.

Der Bahnhof war wie zu erwarten überfüllt.

Draco seufzte, bevor er sich mit ausgefahrenen Ellenbogen seinen Weg durch die Menge bahnte.

Reichte es nicht schon, dass sich die komplette Zaubererschaft Großbritanniens jeden ersten September auf dem Bahnhof tummelte, musste der bessere Teil der Muggel Londons sich auch noch ein Beispiel an ihnen nehmen?

Er schob sich zwischen einer, laut auf sehr _umgangssprachlichem_ französisch tratschenden, Reisegruppe hindurch und eilte durch die Absperrung zwischen den Bahngleisen neun und zehn.

Geheimhaltungsabkommen hin oder her, wenigstens konnte er auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ davon ausgehen, dass er nicht auch noch von irgendwelchen dahergelaufenen Reisegruppen über den Haufen gerannt wurde...

Nachdem er dem ersten Zweitklässler, der gerade drauf und dran gewesen war ihn über den Haufen zu renne seinen Todesblick hatte angedeihen lassen, war er sich allerdings gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er sich nicht lieber durch ein ganzes Kreuzfahrtschiff voller Touristen kämpfen wollte, anstatt noch einen weiteren Schritt durch dieses Chaos aus Koffern, verlorenen Haustieren und Zwergen zu machen.

Die wurden aber auch jedes Jahr kleiner...

Dabei sollte man eigentlich meinen, dass man zwischen diesen laufenden Metern und ihren einzeln nach regelmäßigen Briefen verlangenden Eltern ohne größere Probleme jemanden finden könnte...

Draco drehte sich um, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Und ich dachte schon ernsthaft du hättest dich auf dem Weg vom Bahnhof hierher verlaufen..."

Astoria lächelte leicht.

„Gut für dich, das dem nicht so ist, bis Weihnachten hätte ich immerhin eine ganze Weile Zeit gehabt um vor mich hin zu schmollen."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Keine Sorge, dazu hättest du gar keine Zeit gehabt.

Das siebte Schuljahr ist natürlich nicht so schlimm, wie immer gesagt wird, wenn man einmal von dem unerträglichen Prüfungsstress, bergeweise Hausaufgaben und...

-Huh, vergiss, was ich eben gesagt habe."

Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Jetzt bin ich aber beruhigt..."

Er lachte leise in sich hinein.

„So etwas habe ich komischerweise schon vermutet."

Mit einem schicksalsergebenen Seufzen warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Der Zug fährt gleich schon wieder...

Hm, dann werde ich wohl so langsam, ich will ja nicht zu meinem letzten Schuljahr zu spät kommen."

Sie kaute kurz nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe, bevor sie sich leicht grinsend zu ihm beugte.

„Das wollte ich schon immer einmal machen.

Ursprünglich war das zwar für Pansy gedacht, aber seit sich das Problem durch Theodor gelöst hat, wird _sie_ es wohl auch tun..."

Astoria zog ihn etwas zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn, bevor sie sich lächelnd von ihm löste und mit einem „Bis Weihnachten!" zum Zug eilte.

-Allerdings nicht ohne einer ziemlich fassungslos neben einem Mädchen, das wohl ihre Schwester sein mochte, stehende Idris ein herablassendes Lächeln zu schenken.

...Und er hatte sich zwischenzeitlich schon wirklich gefragt, warum sie in Slytheirn gelandet war.

Lucius Malfoy schaute von seinem Buch („_Dunkle Flüche und ihre (nicht vorhandenen) Gegenflüche im Wandel der Zeiten_") auf, als seine Frau hektisch suchend in die Bibliothek trat und sich über das Regal mit den Fotoalben hermachte.

„Cissa... was_ tust_ du da?"

Plötzliche Hektikattacken ihrerseits gingen für die Beteiligten normalerweise nicht sonderlich gut aus...

Da blieb nur zu hoffen, dass es sich um Draco drehte...

Sie steckte eine Strähne zurück, die sich im Eifer des Gefechts aus ihrem Knoten gelöst hatte und wandte sich zu ihm um, den Arm voller Fotoalben.

„Ich suche. Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo das Album mit den Fotos des Sylvesterballs bei den Greengrasses letztes Jahr geblieben ist, Liebling?"

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Es könnte durchaus sein, dass er doch noch Pech hatte und dieses mal anstelle von Draco dran wäre, wenn sie sich plötzlich so an der Familie seines –ganz nebenbei verhassten- Cousins erkundigte.

Nachdenken: Wie konnte sie überhaupt darauf gekommen sein?

Adelaide Parkinson hatte ihr eben eine Hauselfe mit einer Nachricht geschickt...

„Weiter links, bei den Hochzeitsfotos deiner Großcousine, Schatz... Aber wie kommst du jetzt darauf, wenn man fragen darf...?"

Selbstzufrieden lächelnd nahm sie das gesuchte Album aus dem Regal und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Du darfst. Adelaide hatte mir etwas Interessantes zu erzählen, was unser Sohn scheinbar nicht für wichtig genug erachtet hat, um es uns zu erzählen."

Sie blätterte hektisch durch das Buch und hielt es ihm dann sichtlich zufrieden mit sich und der Welt hin.

„Astoria Greengrass."

Narzissa klopfte mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Foto eines blonden Mädchens.

Ach so, da lief der Hippogreif also lang...

„Und woher weiß _Adelaide _das?"

Er wollte seinem Sohn immerhin eine kleine Chance lassen sich vor seiner, bei ihrem Lieblingsthema –dem Liebesleben ihres Sohnes-, außen vor gelassenen Mutter zu rechtfertigen.

Diese winkte allerdings ab.

„Nun, ich habe es von Adelaide, die mir eine Hauselfe geschickt hat, die hat es wiederum von-"

„Also der ‚_Hauselfennachrichtendienst_'?", unterbrach er die zweifellos lange Aufzählung von Mitkomplizen.

Narzissa nickte.

„Ja, es läuft schlussendlich auf Morgan Chambers zurück, die am Bahnsteig 9 ¾ dabei war."

Lucius musterte seine Frau zweifelnd.

„Der Hogwartsexpress ist vor fünf Minuten losgefahren..."

Narzissa lächelte nur.

„Da hast du einen der Gründe, warum man manchmal besser Hauselfen, als Eulen oder das Flohnetzwerk benutzen kann.

Huh, hast du das gehört? Ich denke dein undankbarer Sohn ist hier gerade aufgeschlagen."

Narzissa schritt gemessen zur Tür der Bibliothek.

„Draco, Schatz, ich denke wir müssen uns einmal dringend unterhalten."

Als dieser ins Zimmer trat sah er schon angemessen besorgt aus.

Sollte er auch, das würde jetzt wahrscheinlich lustig werden...

Narzissa lehnte sich gegen ein Bücherregal und verschränkte die Arme.

„Also, mein Lieber, besteht ein konkreter Grund, warum halb London vor mir mitbekommt, dass weitere Bemühungen meinerseits dich dazu zu verleiten dir ein nettes Mädchen zu suchen mittlerweile überflüssig sind?"

Während Draco langsam dämmerte, worauf seine Mutter hinauswollte sah er zunehmend verwirrt aus.

Lucius versuchte, mehr oder minder erfolgreich, sein Lachen mit einem Hüsteln zu tarnen.

Wieso da wohl jemand nicht auf die Hauselfen-Variante kam?

Hm, könnte das etwa etwas mit dem Umstand zu tun haben, dass der arme Junge erst mit sage und schreibe 15 Jahren von ...huh, er kam drauf -hm nein doch nicht. Na ja, egal... _diesem_ _Zabini-Jungen_ darauf aufmerksam gemacht werden musste, wie der bessere Teil der magischen Bevölkerung darauf achtete, dass ihre Kinder sich nicht mitten in der Nacht aus, bzw. ins Haus schlichen –nämlich mittels Hauselfen, die sowieso nichts besseres zu tun hatten, als bis mitten in der Nacht in der Eingangshalle auf der Lauer zu liegen?

Huh, gut möglich...

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der vorliegenden Unterhaltung zu.

Narzissa schaute ihren Sohn anklagend an –eine nette Abwechslung, wenn man sah, dass sie sonst nichts auf Draco kommen ließ.

„Darf man denn wenigstens wissen, wie lange das schon geht?

Meinst du denn etwa ich würde nur versuchen dich zu verkuppeln, weil ich nichts Besseres mit meiner Zeit anzufangen weiß?

Ich möchte doch auch nur, dass du glücklich bist..."

„Mutter..."

„Nein, ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir, und-

Lucius sag auch einmal etwas!"

Huh, das war wohl sein Signal zum Aufbruch...

Lucius legte sein Buch zur Seite und stand auf.

„Verzeih mir, Schatz, aber ich denke ich sollte so langsam gehen."

Er küsste sie auf die Wange und ergriff mit einem spöttischen Lächeln in Dracos Richtung die Flucht.

Da würde wohl jemand ein ganzes Stück arbeit vor sich haben, bis er sich da rausgeredet hatte...

Er wusste eben, warum er seine Cissa liebte...

-und wann es besser war ganz schnell zu verschwinden.

Nun, er sollte sich sowieso einmal wieder seinem Klavier widmen.

Im Salon.

_Weit_ weg von der Bibliothek...

* * *

!1!

Meine neue HerminexBlaise FF „The Zabini files" geht demnächst on.

Ich sage dann gerne noch einmal bescheid.

Die Fortsetzung von Insanity for two wird es erst danach geben.

!2!

Ich schreibe gerade an einer etwas düsteren FF um Mrs. Zabini, „Fiore della notte".

Hätte jemand Lust so etwas zu lesen?

Das Projekt wird nämlich ziemlich aufwendig und wenn es eh keiner liest überlege ich es mir vieliecht noch einmal... was sehr schade wäre, da ich es a) gerne machne würde und b) schon ein paar gute Ideen habe.

!3!

Hätte vielleicht jemand von euch Lust bei einem HP-RPG mitzumachen?

Es wird gerade neu gestartet und viele Charakter sind noch zu haben (Z.B. Harry –den wir nebenbei wirklich dringend brauchen-, etliche Schüler, Ministeriumsangestellte, Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix, Todesser, aber auch ganz neutrale Leutchen, bei denen man sich viel ausdenken kann, wie z.B. Mrs. Zabini, einen der Lehrer, Gilderoy Lockhart oder Rita Kimmkorn )...

Ja, ich weiß Schleichwerbung, aber wenn jemand sich trotzdem dafür interessiert kann ja einmal vorbeischauen-

www (punkt) iphpbb3 (punkt) com/forum/index (punkt) php?nxu27750673nx24082

Wir freuen uns immer über neue Mitspieler!


End file.
